Une vie differente
by mela12
Summary: Trad de la fic A DIFFERENT LIFE de charma1219. Snape sauve un harry de 5 ans des dursley
1. Prédiction

Bonjour a tous,

Je précise que cette fic n'est pas de moi, c'est la traduction de A different life de charma1219

Chapitre 1 : prédiction

- Et merci à vous tous et bonnes vacances, dit Dumbledore une fois que les professeurs eurent fini leur meeting de fin d'année.

L'étincelle dans les yeux de Dumbledore était plus atténuée que d'habitude, mais toujours existante alors qu'il regardait tout le monde se lever et partir en direction de la porte.

Seul Sévérus Snape avait remarqué que quelque chose le préoccupait, mais après un autre regard pour le professeur devant lui, il se leva aussi et se joignit à la masse devant la porte mais il n'avait pu faire que deux pas lorsqu'il entendit Dumbledore appeler son nom, lui indiquant de revenir vers lui.

Snape hocha la tête et vint se mettre devant le bureau du directeur. Curieux de savoir ce que voulait lui demander le directeur. Pendant ses trois années à travailler ici, à Hogwarts en tant que maître des potions, il s'était assez rapproché du vieil homme assis devant lui et il savait que le professeur savait bien lorsqu'il allait lui poser une question. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait, ce n'était pas seulement qu'il le devait au professeur mais Albus avait une manière de le convaincre de faire n'importe quoi. Il jurerait qu'il pouvait lire dans les esprits. Mais le fils de ses pensées furent interrompu lorsque Dumbledore recommença à parler.

- Sévérus, je dois vous demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, maintenant. Je vous le demande à vous parce que vous faite partie d'un groupe restreint de personne auxquelles je fais entièrement confiance et vous êtes le seul de ce groupe qui n'avez pas de projet pour ce soir. Le professeur MacGonagall part pour un voyage en Italie ce soit. Le professeur Quirell vient juste de partir pour son voyage en Europe, je crois, Remus récupère d'une transformation.

A la mention du nom de Lupin, une vague fut visible sur le visage de Snape, mais il se retint de dire ce qu'il voulait dire, sachant que Dumbledore n'apprécierait pas, alors Sévérus se força à se focaliser sur ce que disait Dumbledore.

- Et j'ai un important meeting bientôt et ne sais pas quandje reviendrais et il ne reste que vous, maintenant, ce que je veux que vous fassiez doit-être fait ce soir, pendant la nuit, pour ne déranger personne.

- Albus, que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement ? Dit Snape essayant d'aller droit au but.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'aimerais que vous contrôliez Harry Potter.

Les yeux de Snape manquèrent de tomber de leurs orbites, il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Dumbledore venait de lui demander. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il contrôle cet énervant gosse pourri-gâté ? Il préférerait souper avec Trelawney que de s'approcher de ce garçon, le laisser aller seul chez lui et devoir voir ce bêcheur de Potter, à une place où il était traité comme un roi.

Il savait qu'il était un peu dur, puisqu'il n'avait jamais rencontré le garçon mais c'était le fils de James. Il ne pouvait pas être très différent de lui. Mais un regard sur le visage déterminé de Dumbledore et il sut qu'il ne pouvait qu'agréer et faire avec ou se battre avec lui, jusqu'à être épuisé et ensuite devoir le faire de toute façon. Et il n'avait pas l'énergie de se battre avec lui. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas de réponse.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda Snape, essayant de paraître concerné mais le sarcasme était encore évident.

- Et bien, pour vous dire la vérité, je ne suis pas sûr. C'est ce que je voudrais que vous découvriez, dit Dumbledore, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix, ignorant le fait que Sévérus ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

Snape regarda curieusement l'homme devant lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Sévérus, s'il vous plait, croyez-moi. Je vous dirais tout lorsque vous reviendrez, j'ai seulement besoin que vous vous dépêchiez, si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, le temps n'est pas avec nous. Je voudrais juste que vous vous glissiez à l'intérieur pour vous assurer que Harry va bien et ensuite ressortir. Préférablement sans que personne ne le sache et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous y alliez maintenant, puisqu'il est tard, ils seront endormis avec un peu de chance. Si toutefois ce que je crois qui est arrivé et vraiment arrivé, alors je voudrais que vous le rameniez immédiatement, dit Dumbledore les yeux dénués, maintenant, de toute étincelle.

Snape était choqué par ce que venait de dire Dumbledore. Une centaine de questions traversaient son esprit. Que croyait-il qu'il était arrivé à Potter ? Pourquoi voulait-il que personne ne le voit ? Qui lui avait dit penser que Potter avait des problèmes ? Mais il savait que Dumbledore était assis, attendant patiemment qu'il lui dise s'il le ferait ou pas et il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire non, ce qui le mettait en colère, non contre Dumbledore mais contre lui-même.

Il acquiesça, ne se croyant pas capable de parler sans poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait.

Il quitta silencieusement la pièce, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui. Le plus tôt il partirait, le plus tôt il serait revenu. Il entendit que très difficilement Dumbledore murmurer « j'espère réellement avoir tort », ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter de la curiosité à l'esprit déjà très curieux de Snape. Peut-être Potter avait-il des problèmes ? Aurait-il pu se tromper sur lui ?

Non, il savait que Dumbledore aimait Potter, tout comme il avait aimé James. Il savait qu'Albus était juste surprotecteur envers le garçon, mais maintenant, il y avait un petit doute encré dans son esprit. Peut-être, seulement peut-être, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Potter.

Harry, cinq ans, était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre, pleurant silencieusement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oncle continuait à le punir. Il avait réellement essayé de finir toutes ses corvées avant qu'il ne rentre du travail mais il avait seulement réussi à en faire la moitié. Il avait manqué le repas pour essayer de les faire toutes, pendant que son gros cousin était assis tout près, mangeant tout ce qu'il trouvait, regardant la TV et poussant Harry lorsque celui-ci était sur son chemin, lorsqu'il allait à la cuisine, chercher plus de nourriture.

Lorsque son oncle était revenu et avait découvert que la moitié des corvées de Harry n'était pas finie, il était devenu si furieux que même Dudley était monté dans sa chambre, effrayé par le visage de son père. Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était de s'enfuir et de se cacher. Mais il savait qu'il devrait lui faire face tôt ou tard, et tard, n'aurait fait que mettre son oncle plus en colère, alors Harry était resté et avait laissé son oncle le frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez, jetant Harry dans son placard et le fermant à clé.

C'était il y a deux jours et Harry avait très faim. Il ne pouvait presque plus bouger car à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il avait un spasme de douleur. Mais la douleur n'était pas étrangère à Harry, depuis que les affaires de son oncle avaient commencé à descendre la peinte, il avait passé sa haine sur Harry.

Harry savait qu'il était tard. Il aurait eu l'idée de se glisser dehors et d'aller chercher de la nourriture mais deux choses l'avait retenu. Un, il pensait avoir entendu une porte s'ouvrir à l'extérieur et des pas, alors il savait que quelqu'un était réveillé et deux, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait se lever même s'il le voulait, il n'en avait pas l'énergie et cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il pouvait qu'espérer que sa tante ait pitié de lui et le laisse sortir dans la matinée car il avait que son oncle ne le ferait pas.

Il laissa sortir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit des larmes de désespoir glisser sur ses joues et, comme il le faisait chaque nuit avant d'aller dormir, il pria quelqu'un, n'importe qui qui écouterait, de le sauver. Et ensuite, il tomba dans un sommeil inconfortable.

Snape entra dans la maison de Privet Drive, après avoir transplaner dans une allée proche. Dehors, la maison ressemblait à une maison moldue tout à fait normale et, après avoir usé un charme pour ouvrir la porte de devant, elle semblait aussi normal à l'intérieur mais après avoir marcher un peu dedans, il remarqua qu'il semblait n'y avoir que trois personnes vivant dans la maison. Sur les photos il n'y avait qu'un garçon et deux adultes et ce garçon ne ressemblait ni à Lily ni à James, alors Snape pouvait seulement présumer qu'il s'agissait du cousin de Potter.

Il regarda partout au premier et ne vit personne. Déduisant que les chambres à coucher était en haut, il commença à monter les escaliers aussi calmement que possible, n'oubliant pas que Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne pas être vu. Sur le chemin de l'étage, il entendit des pleurs à l'intérieur du placard, mais aussitôt qu'il l'entendit, ce son disparu, alors il l'oublia. Il ne voulait pas rester dans la maison plus longtemps qu'il en avait besoin. Il voulait seulement trouver Potter et ensuite pouvoir partir.

Au deuxième étage, il vit quatre porte dont une était ouverte, c'était la salle de bain.

Snape alla à la plus proche de lui et l'ouvrit, révélant deux adultes, profondément endormi. Il referma silencieusement la porte et alla à la suivant. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris par trois choses. Une était qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de jouet dans une chambre. Une autre était qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point ce garçon était gros pour son âge et la dernière était qu'il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il ronflait fort. C'était encore pire que Malefoy, et cela voulait tout dire. Il avait souvent souhaité ne pas avoir à dormir dans le même dortoir. Mais Snape sortit rapidement de ses souvenirs d'Hogwarts et conclut tout aussi rapidement que ce garçon n'était pas Potter. Présumant que la dernière porte était celle de Potter, il referma calmement la porte et se dirigea vers la dernière.

En l'ouvrant, il fut à nouveau choqué. Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu autant de jouet cassé ! Regardant tout autour, il ne vit aucun signe de vie. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre que des jouets cassés.

Il commença à s'inquiéter un tout petit peu, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admit devant personne. Où était Potter ? Il pensa qu'il avait du manqué une pièce au rez-de-chaussée et il refit son chemin dans cette direction.

Il allait aller dans la cuisine lorsqu'il passa vers le placard où il avait entendu du bruit avant. Il chassa immédiatement la pensée qui entrait dans son esprit. Personne ne serait assez cruel pour enfermer un enfant dans un placard alors qu'il y avait une chambre en parfait état en haut et sûrement pas la famille de Potter, non ? Mais il se retrouva à se rapprocher du placard. Il allait l'ouvrir mais il trouva verrouiller. Qui verrouillait son placard ? L'appréhension commençait à venir en lui. Il murmura le même sort qu'il avait utilisé pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et regarda à l'intérieur. Il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit, alors il murmura un autre sort et une lumière apparût au bout de sa baguette.

Ce qu'il vit aurait été suffisant pour le faire tomber à la renverse, ce qui commençait à arriver assez souvent à Snape dans cette maison. Le placard était réellement petit. Il n'y avait rien sauf un mince matelas qui, il le pensait, faisait office de lit, et un petit garçon, paraissant sévèrement battus, tenant une petite couverture alors qu'il dormait, une jambe tombant sur le côté du matelas, faisant face à Snape. Snape sut alors pourquoi Dumbledore voulait y aller ce soir. C'était évident que le garçon avait été gravement battu. Il appela doucement le nom du garçon, essayant de le réveiller, juste pour être sûr qu'il était bien Potter.

- Potter, Potter, réveille-toi !

Cela ne semblait pas fonctionner alors il plaça son bras sous ses épaules, horrifié par leur maigreur et le secoua légèrement mais vu les effets que cela eut, il aurait souhaité ne pas l'avoir fait. Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut et s'éloigna rapidement avec douleur. Regardant dans sa direction, effrayé. Ils se regardèrent simplement pendant quelques minutes. Sévérus choqué et Harry semblant trop effrayé pour parler.

Il semblait que le garçon usait beaucoup d'énergie simplement pour rester éveillé. Il semblait si faible et il avait besoin d'aide. C'était évident qu'il était réellement Potter, il ressemblait tant à James que l'on aurait dit un miroir. Il pouvait aussi voir la cicatrice sur son front qui le rendait si célèbre. Il avait également le même type de lunette que James avait toujours eue, bien que celles de Harry semblaient cassés. Snape savait que le garçon n'allait pas être capable de rester éveillé très longtemps alors il décida de se présenter rapidement comme cela il pourrait essayer de le faire parler et de lui faire dire où il était blessé. Il pouvait déjà dire que sa cheville était gravement blessée, comme c'était sur le côté qu'il avait laissé pendre devant lui avant qu'il n'ait bougé. Cela semblait être foulé vu le bleu et l'enflure autour.

- Ha, Harry ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il bégayait vraiment.

- Mon nom est Sévérus Snape. Je suis professeur dans une école appelée Hogwarts.

Il laissa de côté le « école pour sorciers et sorcières », ne sachant pas s'il savait quelque chose à propos de la magie. Il continua.

- Je suis là pour t'éloigner de ton oncle et ta tante. Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici.

Il fit une pause pour savoir si Harry était encore avec lui et pour voir si ce qu'il avait dit avait eu un impact sur lui. Mais le garçon paraissait simplement perdu. Peut-être essayait-il simplement de réfléchir ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il décida simplement de continuer.

- Peux-tu me dire où tu as mal ?

Et pour la première fois, Harry parla, bien que cela fut plutôt un murmure.

- Partout.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Sévérus sentit le désespoir du garçon assis devant lui.

- Est-ce que c'est ok, si je te soulève ?

Snape savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour le faire léviter là où ils étaient et en plus, il alarmerait le garçon en faisant cela Après avoir vu le garçon hocher la tête lentement, il posa sa baguette sur le matelas, où elle donnait toujours de la lumière et il avança ses bras en direction du garçon pour le soulever. Harry tressaillit comme si Snape allait le frapper et Snape éloigna rapidement ses bras.

Il avait besoin qu'Harry sache qu'il peut lui faire confiance.

- C'est ok, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

De nouveau, Harry acquiesça et de nouveau Snape approcha ses bras de Harry, plus doucement cette fois et Harry ne trembla pas. Mais lorsque Snape souleva Harry, il sembla avoir très mal, sa respiration devint plus irrégulière. Snape le reposa rapidement et prit sa baguette, il murmura quelques mots que Harry put difficilement entendre, et à nouveau, il souleva Harry. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry n'eut pas mal, il se sentait juste engourdi.

Snape le rapprocha et laissa le garçon se reposer contre sa poitrine, un bras le soutenait et il baissa l'autre bras pour ramasser sur sa baguette. Une foi qu'il l'eut prise, il sortit et traversa le seuil. Il sentit son épaule s'humidifier alors que Harry pleurait, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il sentit Harry se reposer dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il marchait dans la rue.

Une fois l'allée traversée, Snape transplana à Hogsmeade. Delà, il fit son chemin jusqu'à Hogwarts aussi vite qu'il le put sans réveiller le garçon qui dormait maintenant de ses bras, étant surpris de sa légèreté.

Il courut jusqu'à l'aile hospitalière et fut heureux de constater que Madame Pomfrey n'était pas encore partie, vu qu'il voyait toujours ses bagages sur le sol, près de la porte, il l'appela vit et elle vint vers lui sans attendre. Mais aussitôt qu'elle vit Harry, elle fut si choquée qu'elle dut se rattraper à un lit pour ne pas tomber. Mais après quelques secondes de choc, elle se remit en mode infirmière. Elle ordonna de poser Harry sur un lit pendant qu'elle allait chercher quelques trucs dont elle avait besoin.**  
**Snape le déposa précautionneusement sur le lit et le regarda dormir. Mais lorsque Madame Pomfrey revint, il s'éloigna aussitôt. Il attendait au pied du lit alors qu'elle commençait à l'examiner. Après avoir enlevé le T-Shirt de Harry, elle s'étrangla, il y avait des bleus et des cicatrices partout dessus. Même Snape couvrit sa bouche sous le choc. Les côtés du garçon montraient facilement qu'il ne mangeait que très rarement, mais lorsqu'il pensa à l'autre garçon, le cousin de Potter, qui était extrêmement gros, indiquant qu'il mangeait trop. Snape ne pouvait simplement pas regarder le corps meurtris du garçon, alors il partit, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore, laissant madame Pomfrey à son travail.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la gargouille, il dit le mot de passe, et entra rapidement, mais lorsqu'il arriva, il vit que Dumbledore n'était nulle part en vue, et il se rappela le meeting dont Dumbledore avait parlé, mais en analysant avec du recul la conversation que lui et Dumbledore avait eue, il semblait que Dumbledore savait ce qui se passait avec Harry, et maintenant il était encore à ce meeting. Cela aurait du être à Dumbledore d'aller chercher le garçon, pas lui.

Mais voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que Dumbledore reviendrait bientôt, Snape retourna vers l'aile hospitalière pour aller voir comment allait Harry.

au moment où il revint à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfrey avait fini d'examiner Harry, et il était vêtu d'un pyjama, dormant paisiblement dans un lit, ayant plus de couleur sur son visage. Il s'assit à côté du lit, se sentant totalement épuisé, et espérant que Dumbledore serait là bientôt comme cela il pourrait lui parler, et lui poser ces questions qu'il avait eues avant.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Snape se retrouva endormi, et fut bientôt profondément endormi dans la chaise à côté du livre de Harry.

**  
**Dumbledore entra dans son bureau très tôt ce matin-là, il n'avait pas réalisé que ce meeting durerait aussi longtemps, et il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Cornélius Fudge pouvait être exaspérant, même s'il était le nouveau Ministère de la magie, cela n'était pas une raison pour être aussi aveugle.

Il avait réellement espéré revenir avec les papiers d'adoption de Harry Potter, mais il avait au moins ceux temporaires, cela n'était pas croyable combien cela avait été dur d'essayer de convaincre le conseil que Harry n'était plus en sécurité avec sa famille, la raison principale de leur désaccord était les protections qu'il pourrait obtenir chez les Dursley, comme ils étaient liés par le sang, mais il savait que même si cela pouvait donner une protection contre le monde extérieur, cela ne pourrait pas le sauver de sa famille.

Il aurait réellement voulu aller chercher Harry lui-même, mais il savait que le meeting ne pouvait pas être annulé, et qu'il ne pouvait pas non-plus sortir Harry de cette maison. Il savait que s'il y avait une seule chance de le sortir de là, Sévérus pourrait le faire, ensuite Sévérus l'avait sorti de cette maison, il devait savoir comme cela était pour Harry.

Il avait réellement espéré que la prédiction de Sybille avait été fausse, comme toute les autres qu'elle avait faites, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'était pas, il savait au fond de son cœur, elle n'avait jamais agit de la même façon que lorsqu'elle avait fait cette prédiction, elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait dit après qu'elle l'ait dit.

Dumbledore soupira, et décida de se rendre dans l'aile hospitalière et voir comment allait Harry, et ensuite d'aller voir Sévérus dans ses cachots.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry et Sévérus, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aurait imaginé que Sévérus aurait voulu être n'importe où sauf près de Harry, mais il était là, endormit à côté de lui, comme s'il était un parent inquiet.  
**  
**Mais en regardant ensuite Harry, l'inquiétude vint à nouveau en lui. Cela devait avoir été vraiment mauvais si Sévérus était resté à ses côtés. Il ferma la porte et se rendit dans le bureau de Madame Pomfrey pour voir comment allait réellement Harry.  
**  
**

Harry s'éveilla au son d'une porte qui se fermait. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Où était-il? Il observa lentement autour de lui, de plus en plus effrayé, il ne reconnaissait rien du tout.

Il vit un homme dormir sur une chaise, à côté de son lit. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'homme, mais il lui semblait familier. Il se leva de son lit et fit face à l'homme, alors que seul le lit était entre eux. Il pouvait difficilement voir par-dessus le lit.

Soudainement, l'homme bougea et fit sursauter Harry et le fit s'éloigner de lui. Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrir et il fit face à Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme lui semblait familier? Et où était-il? Regardant prudemment l'homme, il recula jusqu'à se trouver collé contre le mur.

L'homme ouvrit lentement la bouche et se prépara à parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et un vieil homme avec une longue barbe et une femme marchèrent au travers de l'embrasure, ils parlaient entre eux, et ne semblèrent pas remarquer que Harry s'était levé ni qu'il avait l'air très effrayé. Harry commença immédiatement à glisser le long de la paroi jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au coin de la chambre.  
**  
**Qui étaient ces gens? Que voulait-il de lui? Le vieil homme et la femme arrêtèrent soudain de parler, après avoir vu le lit vide et jeter un regard à l'homme qui lui semblait familier, ils suivirent son regard et leurs yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Ils firent un pas en avant et tendirent leur main en avant pour prendre celle de Harry et le ramener dans son lit comme il pouvait facilement prendre froid en étant à pied nu sur le sol, froid, en pierre.

**  
**Ils dirent calmement son nom mais il ne leur faisait pas confiance, il ne savait pas qui ils étaient, ce qu'il essayait de faire de lui ? Il murmura gentiment « s'il vous plait, non » et glissa immédiatement le long de la paroi amenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, ce qui leur fit immédiatement retirer leur main. Ils firent un pas en arrière pour se retrouver à une distance convenable de Harry, essayant de le faire se sentir plus à l'aise. Le vieil homme sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais l'autre homme se leva.

D'où est-ce qu'il le connaissait? Comment était-il arrivé là? L'homme contourna le lit et s'arrêta devant Harry, il s'agenouilla ensuite comme cela il n'était plus aussi grand, il regarda Harry directement dans les yeux et ensuite parla.

"Pot- Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens de moi? Mon nom est Severus Snape. Je t'ai rencontré la nuit dernière. Tu es à Hogwarts, l'école dont je t'ai parlé."

Harry regarda l'homme, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. La nuit dernière. Ensuite, il se souvint. Il sourit timidement à l'homme, il se rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé!

"Vous aviez le bâton, avec la lumière!" Dit Harry, se rappelant le bâton qui s'était illuminé lorsque Sévérus avait dit quelque chose, il ne se rappelait plus quoi.

Severus hocha la tête. "Ouais, c'est juste," Harry sourit légèrement, il avait raison.

Ensuite Sévérus parla. "Harry, pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas dans ton lit, tu as l'air affreusement fatigué, et tu as besoin de sommeil, s'il te plait." Harry pensa pendant une seconde qu'il était fatigué mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de dormir avec ces autres personnes qui le regardaient.

Severus paraissait crispé en disant ces mots, d'être vraiment poli avec le fils de James.

Harry regarda par-dessus la tête de Sévérus et observa ces deux personnes qui se tenaient derrière lui et vit qu'ils regardaient attentivement. Le vieil homme avec la longue barbe souriait et ses yeux semblaient briller.

Severus regarda ce qu'il regardait, et roula les yeux en voyant le vieil homme qui avait l'air aussi heureux que si Noël avait été avancé, il lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur Harry.

"Harry, c'est Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Hogwarts." Dit-il en pointant le vieil homme avec la longue barbe. ". Et c'est Madame Pomfrey, elle est infirmière ici, elle a aidé à te soigner." Il indiqua la femme lorsqu'il dit son nom, et ensuite pointa la cheville de Harry lorsqu'il dit qu'elle avait aidé à le soigner, et c'était vrai, il avait marché dessus très bien, et cela ne faisait pas mal maintenant."Tu peux leur faire confiance, ils ne vont pas te faire de mal"

Harry acquiesça simplement, il se sentait réellement fatigué. Il bailla. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux commencer à se fermer. Il essaya de les garder ouvert le temps de dire un mot avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Sévérus ne put pas s'en empêcher, aussitôt qu'il voulut s'empêcher de le faire, aussitôt cela arriva, il essaya de replacer le masque qu'il portait habituellement, et pendant un instant il pensa que cela avait marché, que personne ne l'avait vu, mais un regard à Albus lui certifia le contraire, il l'avait vu.

Dès que Harry eut dit ce mot, l'impensable arriva, je souris. Et ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, mais un vrai sourire, et qui monta dans mes yeux. Harry avait dit quelque chose que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps, et c'était quelque chose que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Il a dit "Merci" et lorsque Harry tomba endormi, je me surpris à le soulever et à le mettre dans son lit.


	2. L'endroit special

Merci à Gryffondor, diva7319 et zaika, voila la suite

Chapitre 2 : l'endroit spécial

Harry ne savait combien de temps il avait dormi mais lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait nuit car il pouvait voir la lune à travers la fenêtre qui était à côté du lit. C'était étrange ; tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était dormir, mais il était encore fatigué.

Il regarda dans la pièce pour voir si cet homme, Severus, était là. Mais il n'était pas là. La pièce était complètement vide. La porte était fermée mais il pouvait entendre des voix flotter dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient mais il entendait que l'une d'elle ne paraissait pas heureuse. Il décida d'aller jeter un œil et de voir si l'une d'elle n'était pas celle de Sévérus.

Il sortit silencieusement de lit, et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans bruit et passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, et vit que les voix venait d'une autre pièce, à l'autre bout. À travers la porte ouverte, il pouvait voir Sévérus qui ne paraissait pas très heureux de ce qu'on lui disait. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'autre personne. Ce fut silencieux un moment. Il allait retourner lorsqu'il entendit son nom alors il décida de rester là où il était et d'écouter

"...Harry a besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soins de lui, et pour le moment, vous-"

Est-ce que Sévérus allait prendre soin de lui? Harry sourit.

"Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux!" hurla Sévérus.

Albus? Qui était-ce ? Et il se souvint de l'homme l'autre nuit qui avait une longue barbe blanche et qui s'appelait à peu près comme cela. Peut-être était-ce lui?

"Oui, j'ai bien peur d'être sérieux. Cela ne pourra pas être aussi mauvais. Harry est un bon garçon, et il semble vous avoir adopté." Dit Albus.

"Mais je ne veux pas prendre soin de lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand je devrais enseigner? J'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer. Je n'ai pas de temps pour un enfant de cinq ans, et un donjon n'est pas une place où un enfant devrait être. Ne pouvez-vous pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre? Lupin, pourquoi pas lui, je suis sûr qu'il serait plus qu'heureux de le prendre!"

La voix de Sévérus semblait désespérée.

Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Severus ne le voulait pas. Il ne causait que des problèmes. Il aurait dû rester avec les Dursley. Harry se sentit soudain froid et seul. Il voulait juste partir, et peut-être qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être bien loin, n'est-ce pas?

S'assurant que Sévérus ne regardait pas dans sa direction, il courut à la porte, quittant le hall. Il se glissa silencieusement dehors et commença à courir.

il n'avait pas réalisé combien la place était grande. Il jurerait avoir vu quelques peintures bouger, mais il ne les regardait pas très bien. Il devait sortir d'ici, ce qui semblait se révéler plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il descendit les escaliers,et tourna autour des coins, mais où qu'il aille, cela semblait toujours être plus grand. Et maintenant, vers le buisson de fleur, il commençait à être fatigué, ses jambes semblant être sur le point de craquer. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Il s'appuya contre le mur et glissa lentement à terre. Il se sentait s'endormir, des larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. Il avait froid, il n'avait rien du tout à ses pied et le sol était gelé.  
**  
**Il commença à entendre des bruits dans les escaliers à côté de lui. Il ne pensait pas être déjà monté là, alors que les bruits continuaient, la curiosité de Harry devenait de plus en plus grande.

Il se leva et fit lentement son chemin en haut des escaliers. À chaque pas, le bruit devenait plus fort. Une fois en haut, il glissa sa tête dans un coin, et ce qu'il vit fut assez pour éclaircir son humeur. Il sentait un grand sourire s'afficher au travers de ses larmes. Il décida rapidement qu'il aimait beaucoup cette place.

"Même si c'était possible pour Remus d'adopter Harry, ce qui ne l'est pas si vous vous rappelez bien comme cela avait tourné à la mort de Lily et James parce qu'il est un loup-garou, vous savez bien qu'il ne serait pas capable de prendre soin de Harry. Même si ses transformations ne sont qu'une fois par mois, cela lui prend une semaine pour se remettre complètement. Il n'aurait aucune pause s'il devait prendre soin de Harry pendant ce temps, et en plus il va aussi devoir enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal cette année, puisque le professeur Quirell est partit, et ne sera pas là pendant un bon moment. Et d'un autre côté, Remus a dit qu'il voudrait passer du temps avec Harry, alors il ne sera pas avec vous tout le temps. Vous aurez du temps pour vous, et je suis sûr que l'équipe se fera un plaisir de vous aider.Nous savons tout les deux que vous avez simplement peur d'être responsable de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, et ne me dites pas qu'il est le fils de James. Je ne rien entendre de ce genre." Dit rapidement Dumbledore, voyant Sévérus ouvrir la bouche.  
**  
**"Maintenant, je comprend que vous ne vouliez pas faire cela, et si vous pouvez me donner une bonne raison, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Gardez à l'esprit que c'est juste pour un moment, que c'est temporaire." Finit Albus, semblant rougir d'avoir autant parler en un coup.

Severus pensa fort et longtemps à une bonne raison que le directeur ne pourrait pas écarter, mais il était impossible d'en trouver une. D'un autre côté, il ne pensait pas que Albus le prendrait très bien s'il disait simplement qu'il ne voulait pas, alors il accepta, comme il le faisait toujours.

"James se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait que c'était moi qui allait prendre soin de son fils! D'un autre côté, si le conseil ne veut pas qu'un loup-garou prenne soin de Potter, pourquoi autoriserait-il un mangemort à le faire?" répondit Sévérus.

"James serait très content de savoir que quelqu'un prend soin de son fils, qui le traite bien et vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, mais un espion. Le ministère le sait et ils auront toujours une dette envers vous pour l'aide que vous leur avez apporter pour défaire Voldemort."

Severus secoua simplement sa tête, regardant le plancher.

"Severus, s'il vous plait… pour moi!" plaida Albus.

Dieu! Je le hais lorsqu'il fait cela.

« Bien aussi longtemps qu'il ne me donne aucun, et je dis bien aucun, problème, et que le reste du personnel m'aide, alors je pense que c'est d'accord..." dit Sévérus, mais se haïssant de nouveau d'être aussi coulant lorsque cela venait d'Albus.  
**  
**Albus sourit, heureux d'avoir été capable de pousser Sévérus à prendre soin de Harry, au moins pour un moment.

"Maintenant espérons qu'il vous donneront les papiers d'adoption temporaire, rapidement."

Albus ramena ses mains ensemble et recommença à parler. "Bien, nous devrions allez voir s'il est déjà réveillé?"

Severus acquiesça simplement.

Alors qu'il marchaient en direction de la chambre de Harry, ils remarquèrent que la porte était ouverte, se demandant pourquoi. Severus et Albus entrèrent dans la chambre, seulement pour la trouver vide.

Ils n'eurent que deux mots qui traversèrent leurs esprits. 'Oh non!'

Severus, Dumbledore, Filch et Madame Pomfrey fouillèrent tous le château, cherchant Harry, puisqu'ils étaient les seules personnes à être restée là, mais cela n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Sévérus le croisa enfin.

Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de chouette avant, en fait, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir déjà vu avant. Pas dans la nature en tout cas. Il se rappelait avoir vu une photo dans l'un des livres d'histoire de Dudley.

Elles étaient magnifiques. Il y en avait tellement. Quelques-unes dormaient, certaines volaient, et certaines mangeaient et buvaient. Il se sentait en paix juste en les regardant.

Il alla vers une d'elle et elle hulula. Il lui sourit et il commença à la caresser. Elle roucoula avec lui de la même manière qu'il le fit.

Après un moment, il commença à se sentir fatigué à nouveau et, comme si la chouette pouvaient le sentir, elle s'enleva de ses doigts et s'envola. Harry sourit en la voyant voler à nouveau. Il souhaitait pouvoir voler. Il alla à la paroi de l'autre côté et se glissa contre elle.

Il tomba dans le sommeil avec un sourire au lèvre, imaginant qu'il était capable de voler.

Il était tard et Sévérus était déjà soucieux depuis un moment. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'occuper de Harry ! A ce rythme-là il allait avoir une crise cardiaque avant la fin de l'année. Il ne pouvait pas être une figure paternelle pour Harry, quoi qu'en pensait Albus. Il commença à monter en haut des marche de la volière.

Lorsque Sévérus entra dans la volière, il ne vit personne. Seulement des chouettes. Il soupira et se retourna pour redescendre les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose depuis l'autre côté de la volière. Cela ressemblait à une voix. Dirigeant ses yeux vers l'endroit où il avait entendu la voix, il commença à se diriger là-bas.

"Potter?" Il n'entendit aucune réponse.

"Potter est-ce que c'est toi?" Toujours rien.

Mais une fois qu'il fut là-bas, il put voir dans l'ombre, un petit garçon étendu sur le sol de pierre froid, lui tournant le dos et regardant en direction du mur.

"Harry..." cette fois ce fut dit avec soulagement. Il retourna le garçon endormi vers lui et pu voir les larmes séchées partout sur son visage. Il toucha tendrement ses joues et elles étaient immensément froide. 

Il prit sa baguette et conjura une chaude couverture, l'enroulant autour de Harry. Il le souleva et l'emmena en direction de l'infirmerie. Sachant que Harry était en sécurité, il sentit son cœur revenir lentement à une allure normale.

**  
**"Je pense que cela serait mieux maintenant que vous preniez Harry chez vous. Nous pourront mettre des charmes sur la maison, plus ceux que vous aviez déjà lorsque vous étiez espion, il sera en sécurité là-bas.Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit se répète à nouveau. Ce château est trop grand pour qu'un garçon de cinq ans se balade tout seul, cela pourra aller lorsqu'il y aura les élèves comme cela il sera capable de trouver quelqu'un s'il se perd mais quand il y a seulement une poignée de personne, ce n'est pas assez sûr. Mais peut-être que cela serait mieux si vous disiez à Harry ce qu'il est. Juste les bases, nous commenceront doucement." Dit Dumbledore en parlant à Snape alors que Harry dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, Poppy le surveillant.

"Je ne sais pas Albus. Je n'ai pas été dans cette maison depuis quoi? 3 ans. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait encore de bonnes conditions de vie." Dit Sévérus, en regardant la porte qui le séparait de la pièce où était actuellement Harry.

**  
**"Cela ira, vous pourrez arranger tout cela lorsque Harry et vous y serez. Je suis sûr que Harry pourra rester dans une de vos chambres d'ami. Je vous suggère de partir bientôt. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Harry s'attacher à cet endroit, et nous ne pouvons pas le laisser se promener." Dit Albus, en regardant à l'homme en face de lui.

Severus acquiesça simplement, et partit ensuite pour examiner Harry et vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Il entra et vit que Harry était réveillé.

Harry regarda vers Sévérus lorsqu'il entra, mais détourna vite le regard.

Severus fut un peu surpris par cela, mais son masque était fermement en place, couvrant toute émotion.Il détourna aussi le regard et se rendit vers Madame Pomfrey.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" demanda Sévérus, un peu d'inquiétude transperçant sa voix.

Poppy le regarda et lui sourit un peu.

Elle acquiesça et dit, "Juste un petit rhume, rien qu'une de vos potions ne puisse pas arranger. Mais il semble être triste à propos de quelque chose, mais il ne veut pas me dire quoi. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il ne faisait que se promener?"

"C'est la seule réponse que nous ayons. Pourquoi donc serait parti? Peut-être a-t-il vu quelque chose dans le château qui l'a rendu triste? Je lui parlerait." Dit Sévérus regardant à nouveau vers Harry, qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

Madame Pomfrey hocha la tête et sortit de la piècelaissant Sévérus et Harry seuls. Severus marcha vers Harry et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry?" Ne recevant aucune réponse, ou même ne le voyant pas tourner la tête vers lui, Severus continua, essayant une approche différente.

"Pourquoi as-tu quitter ta chambre?" toujours rienSoupirant, et devenant un peu frustré. "Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi? Répond à mes questions!" Il avait presque crié, mais le regretta immédiatement. Harry, pour la première fois depuis que Sévérus avait commencé à parler, le regarda, avec de la peur dans ses yeux. Severus tressaillit visiblement. Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Il essaya rapidement de s'excuser. "Harry, Je suis-" Mais Harry l'interrompit.

"Vous me haïssez. Je suis juste un inconvénient. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir causer tant de problème. Je peux retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante, cela ne fait rien." Dit Harry d'une petite voix, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il parlait.

Severus était choqué, est-ce que c'était réellement ce qu'il pensait ?

"Bien sûr que non, je ne te hais pas, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ?" Il commença par cela, laissant de côté le reste de ce que Harry avait dit pour le questionner plus tard.

"Je vous ai entendu parler avec cet homme avant. J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit." Harry regardait en bas au pied de son lit.

Severus ferma ses yeux, et plusieurs mots colorés traversèrent son esprit. Harry avait seulement entendu une partie de la conversation ou sinon, il saurait qu'il ne le haïssait pas, mais qu'il n'était tout simplement pas prêt pour ces responsabilités. Ça et le fait que Harry était le fils de James.

"Bien, je ne sait pas combien tu as entendu, mais visiblement pas l'entière conversation, est-ce que j'ai raison?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Harry, la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas être celui qui prend soin de toi, ce n'est pas que je te hais ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là. Je ne veux simplement pas être celui responsable du Survivant."

Harry le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par le nom qu'il lui avait donner.

"Je te parlerait de cela une autre fois. À présent, sache que je vais prendre soin de toi, tu restera chez moi si cela te va, et je te promets que jamais tu ne retournera chez ton oncle et ta tante."

Harry sourit.

"Quand est-ce que l'on va partir? Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer cette chambre , c'est trop blanc." Dit Harry alors qu'il regardait les murs.

"Demain, après que nous aillons décidé de ce qui doit rester ici. Mais d'abord je dois te dire quelque chose d'important. Maintenant j'ai besoin que tu écoutes attentivement."

Harry acquiesça, regardant maintenant Sévérus.

"Harry, tu n'es pas simplement un garçon normal, tu es un sorcier..."

Tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser était 'wow'. Il était un sorcier, l'ennuyeux petit Harry Potter, un sorcier. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire de magie, mais ensuite il se rappela que Sévérus avait dit qu'il devait être plus vieux. Mais Harry voulait voir quelque chose de ses propres yeux.

"Montrez-moi quelque chose." demanda Harry.

"Que je te montre quoi? De la magie? Demanda Sévérus, paraissant confus.

Harry hocha la tête à nouveau.**  
**  
"D'accord..." Sévérus réfléchit un moment. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la commode à côté du lit de Harry.

"Accio livre" Dit-il alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur un livre, qui était au bord de la commode.

Le livre vola et vint directement vers lui.

Harry sourit. Alors c'était vrai.

Le matin suivant, Severus alla dans l'aile hospitalière pour aller chercher Harry. lorsqu'il entra Harry était complètement réveillé, déjà habillé et assis sur une chaise, attendant.

"Prêt?" demanda-t-il, sachant déjà la réponse.

Harry sourit, notant seulement maintenant que Sévérus était entrer dans la pièce, et répondant avec un rapide "oui"

"Bien, viens avec moi alors." Et sans un regard en arrière, Harry sortit de la pièce.


	3. Une visite nocturne

Chapitre 3 – une visite nocturne

ils allaient voyager par Poudre de Cheminette, mais Sévérus pensa que cela serait un peu trop effrayant pour Harry. Alors, ils allèrent à Hogsmeade. Cette fois Harry fut capable d'avoir une bonne vue du château, comme ils étaient dehors.  
Harry ne pensait pas qu'il avait autant sourit dans sa vie. Tout était surprenant, il était impatient de revenir ici.  
Ils firent leur chemin dans Hogsmeade, qui était étonnement vide. Severus prit la main de Harry et droit devant lui, Hogsmeade disparût.  
Ils apparurent dans une vielle maison poussiéreuse. Harry entendit Severus murmurer quelque chose comme "home sweet home" bien que cela ne sonne pas très joyeux. Severus tenait encore la main de Harry, mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua, ils regardaient autour d'eux, Severus arrivait dans un vieil environnement, et Harry arrivait dans un nouvel environnement.  
"Désolé Harry, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arranger cet endroit" dit Sévérus, laissant finalement aller la main de Harry pour prendre sa baguette. Il murmura un autre sort et la poussière disparut. "C'est un peu mieux." Continua-t-il à murmurer pour lui-même, alors qu'il marchait à l'intérieur, faisant une liste mentale de toutes les choses à faire. Finalement il sembla arrêter, et regarda Harry.  
"Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre." Dit Sévérus alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers de l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry le suivit de près.  
Sévérus stoppa devant une porte, à peu près au milieu du hall. Il l'ouvrit pour révéler une pièce complètement vide. Il y avait une fenêtre, et une autre porte, qui était un placard. Il laissa Harry dans la pièce, et lui dire qu'il reviendrait quelques minutes plus tard. Il voulait voir sa chambre, et il savait que Harry devait s'habituer à sa chambre, le laisser jeter un coup d'œil. Non, c'était plus qu'un coup d'œil.  
Il partit, laissant la porte entrouverte.  
Il alla alors de l'autre côté du hall, en face de la porte de Harry, et ouvrit cette porte. L'ouvrant, il retrouva tout comme il l'avait laissée, rien n'avait changé.  
Sa vielle chambre.

Harry aimait sa nouvelle chambre, bien qu'il trouve qu'elle était extrêmement dénudée en ce moment, c'était grand, et après quatre ans passés dans un petit placard, c'était le paradis. Il marcha vers la fenêtre mais elle était trop haute pour qu'il puisse voir dehors, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose sur quoi monter, mais la chambre était vide. Il alla vers le placard, pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose dedans. Il l'ouvrit mais c'était trop noir pour voir quelque chose. Il allait le refermer lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Il fit immédiatement un pas en arrière. Soudain son oncle sortit, semblant plus furieux que jamais.  
Harry sentit toutes les couleurs quitter son visage. Il recula dans un coin de la pièce, tremblant de peur. Son oncle venait de plus en plus proche de lui. Il était aussi entrain de trembler, pas de peur mais de haine. Les poings de son oncle étaient serré à ses côtés, de la façon dont ils étaient toujours avant qu'il attaque. Il vit la main de son oncle se reculer, se préparant à frapper.  
"Non! S'il vous plait, ne le faite pas." Harry commença à sentir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il était maintenant couché sur le sol, essayant d'aller le plus loin possible de son oncle.

Severus regardait encore sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit la voix paniquée de Harry. Il quitta rapidement sa chambre et alla dans celle de Harry. Ce qu'il vit fut suffisant pour le faire s'arrêter net dans son chemin, sur le pas de la porte.  
Harry était couché par terre, pleurant alors que son oncle était devant lui, paraissant aussi furieux que possible. Il pouvait dire que l'homme était sur le point de frapper Harry, alors sans réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette avec un record de vitesse, et hurla "Stupefix!"  
L'oncle de Harry sembla reculer, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet qu'il aurait dû y avoir. Sévérus fut confus, mais il remarqua alors que le placard était ouvert, rassemblant rapidement les pièces du puzzle, et pensant que s'il avait tort, aucun mal ne serait fait, il pointa sa baguette sur l'oncle de Harry et cria "Riddikulus". Et avec un « crack » l'épouventard partit.  
Severus marcha rapidement vers Harry. Le garçon tremblait toujours, regardant où son oncle était. Il se baissa et se retrouva à la même hauteur où Harry arrivait lorsqu'il se tenait debout.  
"Harry" ne recevant pas de réponse, il continua. "Harry, regarde-moi." Sévérus prit la mâchoire de Harry et la lui releva. Des larmes coulaient encore sur le visage du garçon.  
"C'est ok, il est partit maintenant." Dit Sévérus d'un ton apaisant.  
Harry regarda à nouveau où son oncle s'était trouvé, et ensuite vers Sévérus. Toujours tremblant, sauta sur ses pieds, et mit ses bras autour du cou de Sévérus, et le serra fort. Severus passa ses bras autour de Harry et, en même temps, le souleva. La tête de Harry plongée dans son épaule.  
Sachant qu'il devrait inspecter le reste de la maison pour éviter d'autre chose du genre, il amena Harry à la cheminée. Usant sa main libre, il alluma un feu, et ensuite la remit dans sa poche, il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu. Une fois que les flammes furent vertes, il entra et cria, "Lupin manor" et Harry et Sévérus disparurent de la cheminée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Lupin, il furent heureux de le trouver seul, assis sur le canapé, entrain de lire le « Daily Prophet » devant la cheminée, dans le salon. Il se leva immédiatement sous le choc de voir entrer Sévérus chez lui avec un garçon dans les bras.  
"Severus? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et qui est ce- est-ce que c'est Harry?" Dit Lupin en premier lieu.  
"Oui, C'est Harry, et il a juste été un peu effrayé, à cause d'un épouventard. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si je l'amenais ici." Dit calmement Sévérus.  
Lupin acquiesça, d'accord avec lui. "Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez tous les deux rester ici aussi longtemps que vous en avez besoin."  
"Bien, en fait, j'espérais que tu pourrais t'occuper de Harry, pendant que je retournerais chez moi et contrôlerais tout pour être sûr de ne pas avoir d'autre surprise." Dit Sévérus, regardant le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son visage toujours caché dans le T-Shirt de Sévérus, maintenant mouillé.  
Lupin hocha la tête, et invita Sévérus à le poser sur le canapé.  
Severus fit son chemin. Il assit prudemment Harry sur le canapé, ce qui était tout juste la seule chose de la pièce. Le garçon était encore complètement réveiller. Severus s'agenouilla pour être en face de lui.  
"Harry, je vais partir dans deux minutes, mais je serais de retour le plus vite possible, en attendant, Remus va prendre soin de toi, tu peux lui faire confiance." Dit Severus en regardant au plus profond des beaux yeux émeraude de Harry.  
Harry hocha simplement la tête.  
"Ce serait probablement une bonne idée si tu avais un peu de repos, d'accord Harry."  
Harry secoua sa tête, disant non, une panique le prenant.  
"Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Sévérus, de l'inquiétude visible sur son visage.  
"Je ne peux pas dormir, Je ne peux pas..." dit Harry, regardant par terre.  
"Pourquoi Harry?" Demanda Sévérus  
"Il sera là" murmura Harry.  
"Qui?" Demanda Sévérus, craignant de déjà connaître la réponse.  
Harry ne répondit pas, mais quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, roulant le long de ses joues.  
"Qui Harry?" Demanda Sévérus, prenant cette fois le menton de Harry dans ses mains, et le faisant le regarder dans les yeux.  
"Mon, mon Oncle" murmura Harry, dégageant son menton de la poigne de Sévérus, et regardant à nouveau le sol.  
Severus se leva, et fit face à Remus, qui avait sa bouche dans ses mains. Severus ne savait pas s'il était choqué par ce qu'avait dit Harry ou par la façon dont il traitait le fils de James.  
"Est-ce que tu as de la potion sans rêve?" Demanda Sévérus, choisissant d'ignorer le choc sur son visage.  
Remus hocha la tête, et alla en chercher un peu. Il revint rapidement, donnant la potion à Sévérus.  
Severus se baissa à nouveau, les yeux au même niveau que ceux d'Harry.  
"Harry, je veux que tu boives cela, tu te sentiras mieux." Dit Sévérus, tendant la bouteille ouverte vers Harry.  
Harry acquiesça.  
Et avec l'aide de Severus, Harry but la potion entière.  
Une fois que Severus fut sûr que Harry allait dormir, il se leva et finit à nouveau face à Harry.  
"Merci encore, je serais de retour le plus vite possible." Sévérus se retourna vers la cheminée lorsqu'il entendit Remus lui parler. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.  
"Tu es vraiment bon avec lui, je suis sûr que James et Lily apprécieraient tout ce que tu fais pour Harry." Dit Remus, avec beaucoup d'émotion dans sa voix, en parlant de ses amis.  
Sévérus continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la cheminée, il jeta de la poudre dedans et se plaça à l'intérieur, il se retourna et regardait donc le salon de Rémus, lorsqu'il cria"Snape Manor" et juste avant de disparaître, il vit Remus au côté de Harry, enlevant quelque mèche de cheveux de son front.

Remus regarda Harry dormir, il ressemblait tant à James. Il mit une couverture sur le garçon, et un oreiller sous sa tête. Il souhaitait avoir été capable de prendre soin de Harry lorsque Lily et James étaient mort, il avait vraiment essayé. Damné Ministère. Est-ce qu'ils avaient réellement pensé qu'il mettrait Harry en danger lorsqu'il se changerait en loup-garou! Il aurait emmené Harry ailleurs pour ces nuits, même Dumbledore avait essayé, mais ils ne voulaient pas écouter, tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que Remus était un loup-garou, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, ils avaient déjà pris leur décision dès qu'ils l'avaient tous su.  
Une fois que le petit matin arriva, Remus se demanda où était Sévérus, il y était depuis un moment, que faisait-il? Mais il commençait à s'endormir, et n'était pas assez réveillé pour se poser des questions. Alors il prit sa baguette et la bougea, créant une couverture chaude, et un oreiller. Il les plaça à côté de Harry, et après s'être assuré qu'il y avait toujours du feu dans la cheminée, partit dans sa chambre.

3 heures plus tard

Sévérus revint chez Remus très tôt le matin. Il n'avait pas réalisé que cela prendrait aussi longtemps pour inspecter sa maison et l'arranger. Il n'y avait maintenant plus de créature, et elle était meublée. Mais maintenant il était épuisé. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était dormir, il était presque entrain de le faire sur le chemin de la maison de Rémus, et même la promenade agitée ne l'aida pas à rester éveillé. Mais le fait qu'il aurait pu être brûler par le feu le maintint réveillé.  
Il alla vers Harry et vit qu'il était encore endormi. Il paraissait être dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, excepté que maintenant, il y avait une couverture sur lui et un oreiller sous sa tête. Sévérus s'assit à côté de Harry, ne réalisant pas qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose à cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait déjà écrasés, mais heureusement, cela n'était rien de cassable. Il repoussa les objets et vit qu'il y avait un oreiller et une grande couverture chaude, qui étaient apparemment pour lui, mais il voulait juste retourner chez lui. Mais ces yeux l'en empêchèrent, par le fait qu'ils refusaient de s'ouvrir. Il abandonna finalement, tombant endormi, et à côté de lui, reposait Harry, dormant paisiblement.

Aux alentours de neuf heures, Remus se réveilla, il n'avait jamais pi dormir plus. Il bâilla, ayant complètement oublié que Harry était encore là. Il se leva et s'étira, il sortit pour préparer du café lorsqu'il vit quelque chose qui le fit sourire. Sévérus reposait, endormi, Harry dormant sur ses genoux. Ils paraissaient tous les deux si paisibles. Il ne put s'empêcher de pense que cela devrait être Harry et James. Pas Harry et Sévérus. Le sourire se changea en un sourire triste. Il était toujours heureux que Harry ait quelqu'un.  
Il quitta la pièce et alla dans la cuisine, préparer le petit déjeuner.


	4. Rouge

Voila la suite, pour info, je viens de finir de traduire le chapitre 12 et j'ai commencé le 13...

Chapitre 4 - Rouge

20 minutes plus tard

Harry fut réveillé par le son d'un mixer dans la pièce d'à côté. Il s'assit et remarqua que Sévérus s'était endormi à côté de lui. Il sourit un peu et se rappela où il était. Il se leva et alla dans la pièce d'à côté, où il avait entendu le bruit. Il s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte et vit le même homme qu'il avait vu hier, Remus faisant le petit déjeuner.  
L'homme se retourna et vit Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage s'éclaira. Il sourit à Harry. Harry aimait cet homme, il semblait gentil.  
"Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu as bien dormi?" Demanda gentiment Rémus.  
Harry hocha la tête "oui, merci."  
"Voudrais-tu quelque chose à manger, tu es aussi maigre qu'un bâton." Dit Rémus, regardant de haut en bas.  
Harry regarda aussi le bas de lui-même, "Un bâton?" Il n'était pas aussi maigre, n'est-ce pas?  
Remus sourit devant sa confusion. "C'était une expression Harry, juste une expression."  
"Oh, Hum et bien j'ai faim." Dit Harry, poliment.  
"Voilà" Remus vint vers lui et souleva Harry avant de le placer sur le bord du banc de la cuisine. "Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux des toasts?" Dit-il, prenant du pain "ou des céréales" dit-il en prenant une boîte de fruit confis "ou-"  
Harry le coupa "des Toasts seront parfaits, merci"  
Remus sourit "Toast voilà" il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le pain, en quelques secondes, le pain fut changé en toast.  
"Wow" fut tout ce que Harry dit en voyant la transformation du pain en toast.  
"Que veux-tu dessus?" Demanda Rémus  
"Rien merci, je le préfère nature." Dit Harry, il n'avait jamais été autorisé à mettre quoi que ce soit sur ces toasts chez les Dursley et il avait appris à les aimer comme cela.  
Remus regarda Harry comme s'il était fous "Rien, rien du tout? Même pas du beurre?"  
"Rien" sourit Harry.  
"D'accord, mais si tu change d'avis, n'hésite pas à me demander quelque chose, n'importe quoi"  
"D'accord" dit Harry, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne le ferait pas.  
Remus le descendit du bac et le plaça sur une chaise, en face de la table de la cuisine, il plaça cinq toasts complètement nature et un bol de lait devant lui.  
"Ne te fais pas de souci à propos de leur chaleur, ils continueront à être chaud jusqu'à ce que tu les aies mangés." Dit Rémus, en s'asseyant à côté de lui, des oeufs devant lui.  
Harry sourit et ensuite les engloutit. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait si faim.  
Après qu'Harry eut finit deux de ses toasts, Severus entra, paraissant très fatigué. Il avait des cernes en dessous de ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient décoiffé. Il regarda vers Harry et ensuite Remus, et ensuite se laissa tomber dans une chaise près d'eux.  
Remus sourit. "Tu as bien dormi Severus? Tu paraissais très confortable quand je t'ai vu avec Harry." Remus sourit encore plus lorsqu'il se rappela la scène.  
Severus lui jeta un regard noir et reporta son attention sur Harry, qui en était à son troisième toast nature.  
"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a rien sur tes toasts?" Demanda Sévérus alors que ses yeux brillaient.  
"Je les aime comme cela, je les ai toujours eus comme cela, et je pense que je les aurais toujours comme cela. " Répondit Harry, avalant, et prenant un autre morceau.  
Le visage de Sévérus montre du dégoût mais il ne dit rien du tout. Il dirigea simplement son regard sur la table et mit sa tête dans ses mains, fermant ses yeux.  
"Tiens" dit Rémus, en plaçant une tasse devant lui.  
Severus ouvrit ses yeux et vit du thé noir dedans. Il sourit en remerciement et en prit une grosse gorgée, se réveillant presque instantanément.  
Harry finit son troisième toast et se sentit plein, mais il avait aussi très soif. Il prit son lait et le finit en deux gorgées.  
Remus et Severus le regardaient, se demandant s'il n'avait jamais rien bu de la façon dont il le faisait maintenant, il était prêt à se noyer.  
Lorsque Harry eut finit, il reposa la tasse sur la table, et sourit à Sévérus et Rémus.  
"Et bien, est-ce que ce n'est pas la chose la plus mignonne" dit Rémus, alors que Harry souriait avec une moustache de lait.  
Severus roula des yeux à Rémus.  
Harry essuya sa bouche.  
Severus remarqua que Harry était vraiment de meilleure humeur maintenant que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés chez Remus. Il semblait que ce somme lui ait fait du bain.  
Severus prit un toast sur la pile de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore mangés, et murmura un sort, du beurre et de la confiture apparurent dessus. Il le finit rapidement.  
"Et bien Remus, merci pour avoir prit soin de Harry hier et nous avoir laisser tous les deux dormir icimais nous devons réellement partir maintenant." Dit Sévérus, en se levant en même temps.  
"Bien sûr, c'était un plaisir, viens n'importe quand, n'hésita pas." Dit Remus, se levant aussi.  
Harry se leva aussi, se sentant très petit comparé à Remus et Sévérus.Il marcha vers Sévérus qui l'emmena dans le salon où était la cheminée.  
"Bye Remus" dit Harry en faisant un signe de la main.  
Remus sourit "Bye Harry"  
Severus et Harry marchèrent dans la cheminée après avoir mis de la poudre dedans et la regardèrent devenir verte. Harry ne se rappelait pas grand chose de la dernière fois où il avait été dedans, et se demandait comment c'était. Severus prit sa main et cria "Snape Manor" et ils disparurent.  
Harry pensa qu'il allait être malade, il tournait et tournaitil prit la mauvaise décision de lever son bras, il était sûr qu'il était brûlé. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, cela se termina.Heureusement que Sévérus tenait la main de Harry, sinon Harry serait tombé face contre terre. Ses jambes étaient en coton et la seule chose que le maintenait debout était sa main, que Sévérus tenait. Il aida Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds et ensuite le lâcha.  
Harry s'épousseta lorsqu'il vit les cendres partout sur lui. Il regarda autour, tout semblait différent, cela n'était plus vide et cela ne ressemblait plus à un endroit où personne n'avait vécu pendant des années. Cela était accueillant, les murs semblaient fraîchement peint et tout était aussi beau que si cela avait été neuf.  
Harry sourit.  
Severus l'amena en haut et le mena devant sa chambre, restant dehors, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise de revenir là.  
Severus allait ouvrir la porte quand il arrêta soudainement. Il se retourna vers Harry.  
"Harry, qu'elle est ta couleur préférée?" Demanda Sévérus, le regardant.  
Harry changea son visage en concentration, pensant fort. "Hum... rouge" dit-il après un moment.  
Severus sourit et sortit sa baguette, il la pointa sur la porte et murmura quelque chose.  
Ensuite il ouvrit la porte.  
Il se mit sur le côté pour laisser Harry entrer en premier.  
Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry fit un pas dans la pièce.  
Il sourit, ce qui autrefois était une vieille chambre vide, était maintenant une lumineuse, chambre, vivante. Il y avait un grand lit en dessous de la fenêtre, alors il n'aurait aucun mal à l'atteindre et regarder dehors, il y avait un bureau, des rideaux, un joli tapis plein de couleur, et le meilleur de tout, des parois rouges vivantes. C'était le plus belle chose que quiconque n'ait jamais fait pour luiIljura de faire quelque chose pour Sévérus en retour.  
Observant toujours, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix résonna dans son oreille. Il se retourna pour voir Sévérus s'agenouiller à sa hauteur, derrière lui.  
"Et bien, qu'en pense-tu? Demanda Sévérus. Un petit sourire se forma lorsqu'il vit le regard de reconnaissance sur le visage du garçon.  
"Merci beaucoup mais je ne le mérite pas." Dit Harry, regardant à nouveau la chambre par-dessus son épaule.  
"Harry" étant sûr d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de Harry, il dit "Bien sûr que tu mérite cela, ne sois pas stupide."  
Harry sourit et étreignit Sévérus. Il murmura "merci"  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Severus regarda Harry, il remarqua les vêtements qu'il portait, Il aurait dû sortir et lui acheter quelques habits, mais il avait besoin de Harry qui ne pouvait pas sortir avec les vêtements qu'il portait qui faisait au moins trois tailles de plus.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si demain on sortait toi et moi et on allait t'acheter des vêtements?" Demanda Sévérus.  
Harry hocha la tête en regardant ses vêtements.  
"Maintenant laisse-moi te faire faire le tour de la maison..." dit Sévérus en quittant la pièce. Harry regarda une dernière fois la pièce avant de le suivre et permettre à Sévérus de lui dire toutes les pièces pour lesquelles il n'était pas assez grand.

Cette nuit, Harry n'eut aucun problème à dormir dans sa nouvelle chambre, Severus avait proposé de lui donner la même potion que la nuit précédente mais Harry avait sentit que cela irait bien, si bien qu'il fut capable de bien aller se coucher. De toute façon, la chambre où il était maintenant était complètement différente de celle où son oncle était apparût.


	5. Pas encore !

Chapitre 5 – pas encore!

Le jour suivant Severus et Harry finirent par aller à Diagon Alley pour qu'acheter quelques vêtements que Harry puisse porter. Ce que Harry avait appris c'était que c'était dans Londres. Ils venaient de finirent de manger lorsque quelqu'un d'inattendu vint à leur rencontre.

"Ah, Severus, est-ce que c'est toi? Cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas? Et regardez-moi ça, tu as été promu au baby-sitting!" Dit un homme aux cheveux blonds, un sourire dédaigneux sur son visage.

Harry n'aima immédiatement pas cet homme. Il paraissait… diabolique.

"Et bien, n'est-ce pas Lucius Malfoy, toujours en un seul morceau je vois." Dit Sévérus,un regard empli de malice et de haine diriger sur lui, mais Lucius ne cilla même pas.****

L'attention de Harry fut attirée par un bruit familier, un bruit qu'il avait entendu auparavant. Il se tourna en direction de là où cela venait et commença à marche dans cette direction. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avec qu'il trouve la source de ce bruit. Cela venait de Eeylops Owl Emporium

**  
**Il entra et trouva beaucoup de chouette. Il ne savait pas où regarder. Il ne voulait même pas cligner des yeux. Il s'assit devant une chouette qu'il aimait tout spécialement, elle avait l'air d'un bébé. Elle était blanche comme la neige et était magnifique.Elle était sur un stand par terre alors il s'assit en tailleur devant elle et babilla avec. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait laissé Sévérus derrière lui, parler avec cet homme.

il ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait qu'il était là, mais il commençait à faire noir dehors et Harry était toujours fasciné par les chouettes. Il ne voyait pas les gens entrer et sortir. Il continuait juste de regarder et de la caresser. C'est seulement lorsque quelqu'un attrapa son bras qu'il revint à la réalité.

"Aie" cria Harry, alors qu'il était remis sur ses pieds sans douceur.

"BON SANG, OU EST-CE QUE TU ETAIS? JE T'AI CHERCHE PARTOUT!" Hurla Sévérus dans sa direction.

"Je… j'ai entendu les chouettes et j'ai voulu les voir alors je…je -" Harry essayait de trouver les mots justes mais Sévérus le coupa.

"ALORS TU ES PARTIT SANS M'AVERTIR, SANS MÊME ME LE DIRE BON SANG, ET POUR QUOI, QUELQUES STUPIDES CHOUETTES! Hurla Sévérus, de la colère sonnant clairement dans sa voix.

"Je…je… je suis désolé-" Harry regarda ses pieds, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait, après tout ce que Sévérus avait fait pour lui, il le remerciait en faisant cela.****

"Oui, et bien 'désolé' n'arrangera rien cette fois." Dit Severus vigoureusement, reprenant douloureusement son bras pour le faire sortir du magasin, et pendant tout le chemin en direction du chaudron baveur. N'écoutant pas les prières d'Harry de laisser son bras. Il diminua simplement son emprise sur lui. Ne voulant pas le perdre à nouveau.****

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour au Snape Manor Sévérus laissa le bras de Harry, paraissant toujours en colère. Il avait l'air d'être prêt à crier encore, mais à la place il ne fit que lui dire d'aller dans sa chambre. Et Harry le fit simplement, il courut aussi vite que ses jambes purent le porter, droit dans sa chambre et il ferma rapidement sa porte. Il regarda son bras et pu voir des bleus apparaître. Il était é nouveau puni, juste comme son oncle avait l'habitude de le faire, excepté que cela n'était pas si terrible que ce que son oncle aurait fait... pas encore.**  
**  
Harry marcha vers le coin le plus éloigné de sa chambre, et s'assit par terre, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, il se berça doucement en avant et en arrière dans l'obscurité.

****

Severus n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'un petit garçon. Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait presque eu une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il avait vu que Harry était parti. Il avait, en fait, sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait pensé que quelqu'un avait pu l'enlever. Et soudainement son cœur avait battu à plus de cent miles à l'heure. Il ne pouvait voir Harry nulle part.****

Pendant des heures il avait cherché. Et la chose la plus stupide était qu'il avait regardé dans cette stupide volière. Il n'avait juste pas assez bien regardé pour le trouver. Il avait après tout été assis sur le sol, près du fond du magasin. Il avait regardé dans toutes les boutiques de Diagon Alley, même dans Knockturn Alley (l'allée des embrumes), et était entrain de regarder dedans pour la deuxième fois lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Harry. Il avait ressuscité lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il allait bien. Mais comme cela avait toujours été dans sa vie, sa colère avait pris le dessus.

Il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir laisser Harry partir sans même l'avoir remarquer et ensuite il était en colère contre Harry, et ce qui avait été le pire de tout était que Lucius était là, si Sévérus voulait avoir une chance d'avoir la garde de Harry, il ne pouvait pas le perdre devant l'un des membres du conseils, et spécialement pas Lucius Malfoy. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre Harry malheureux. Et renvoyer Harry chez son oncle et sa tante terminerait sa journée.  
**  
**Mais après avoir imaginé le pire pendant longtemps, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry avait juste été là, semblant complètement innocent comme s'il n'avait pas été seul dans un endroit dangereux, où tant de chose aurait pu lui arriver, mais bien sur lui ne savait pas cela. Il ne savait pas qu'il était le Survivant. Avec du recul, Sévérus se sentait mal quant à la façon dont il avait agi.

Il décida d'aller vérifié comment il allait, il devait encore avoir quelques mots avec lui, mais peut-être par aussi fort qu'il avait eu avant. Il devait se rappeler de garder à l'esprit qu'il n'était qu'un enfant de cinq ans, qui avait été abusé par sa seule famille encore en vie.****

Il alla à l'étage et ouvrit doucement la porte de Harry. Regardant à l'intérieur, il ne pu tout d'abord pas le voir, il faisait très noir alors il prit sa baguette et murmura un sort, la pièce entière s'éclaira.

Il regarda à nouveau et vit Harry dans le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre. Il marcha vers lui et s'accroupit devant lui.

"Harry, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, je me suis juste fait du souci à propos de toi, je pensais que quelque chose t'était arrivé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne t'ai pas blessé auparavant, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Sévérus, essayant de regarder son bras mais il était caché entre ses jambes et sa poitrine.

Harry ne dit rien. Il continua de regarder le sol.

"Harry, je ne t'ai pas blessé n'est-ce pas?" Dit Sévérus, de l'appréhension commençant à s'infiltrer en lui.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Oh mon Dieu "montre-moi ton bras Harry"****

Il regarda Harry relever son bras révélant ainsi quelques bleus bien colorés. Severus devint aussi blanc qu'un linge, il avait blessé Harry, il l'avait BLESSE!

"Je suis désolé Harry. Je n'avais pas l'intention de, oh qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!" Dit Sévérus, se reposant contre le mur à côté de Harry. Fermant les yeux, secouant sa tête, il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire une chose pareille. Après tout ce que le garçon avait vécu, Sévérus venait de le blesser. LE BLESSER! C'est pour cela qu'il ne devrait pas être celui qui veillait sur Harry, il y a eu seulement très peu de temps jusqu'à ce que quelque chose arrive. Il n'avait jamais eu de jeune frère et sœur, il n'avait jamais côtoyé d'enfant de l'age de Harry. Ses pensées furent stoppées par une petite voix à côté de lui.

"Ce n'est rien, mon oncle faisait bien pire, j'ai mérité ce qui est arrivé, je n'aurais pas dû partir sans te le dire, c'était mal, je suis désolé." Dit Harry, pensant à ce que son oncle aurait fait si cela s'était passé. Mais il ne se serait sûrement pas inquiété de le rechercher.

"Harry, Je ne veux plus jamais que tu penses une chose pareille, personne ne mérite cela, personne... et spécialement pas toi. Je te promets que je ne referais plus jamais quelque chose comme cela. J'espère simplement que tu pourras me pardonner ce que j'ai fait." Dit Sévérus, regardant le petit garçon à côté de lui, qui était déjà très mature malgré son jeune age.

Harry sourit un peu et acquiesça à moitié, bâilla à moitié.

Severus devait admettre que cela avait été une longue journée.

"Pourquoi n'essaierait-tu pas de dormir un peu ? Je vais te donner une potion pour t'aider à soigner cela, et faire partir toute la douleur. Ok?" Dit Sévérus, commençant à se relever.

"Ok" dit Harry, commençant lui aussi à se relever.****

Severus partit pour aller aux donjons qu'il y avait dans le sous-sol de sa maison. Il trouva finalement la bonne potion et revint en haut rapidement, prenant la note mentale de racheter des ingrédients de potion puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire aujourd'hui. Il était même surpris d'avoir la potion qu'il recherchait.

Une fois qu'il fut revenu dans la chambre de Harry il vit le garçon couché sur son lit, profondément endormi. Severus soupira, il plaça la potion sur la table à côté de son lit. Il alla chercher les vêtements qu'il avait achetés pour Harry, qui était toujours devant cheminée, reposant sur le sol, oublié.

Il mit tous les habits dans le placard de Harry, mais garda un pyjama avec lui.****

Il retourna vers Harry et enleva son t-shirt. Secouant sa tête devant les bleus et les cicatrices. Un souvenir constant de ce qui lui avait été fait. Bien sûr, les bleus guériraient, comme le ferait la plupart des cicatrices. Mais certaines allaient toujours rester. Harry avait eu l'air bien pire lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfrey avait été capable de soigner ses côtes, et sa cheville, qui était salement foulée et la plupart des cicatrices et des bleus. Mais quelques-unes une restaient encore maintenant.

Une fois qu'Harry fut totalement changé, Severus le plaça dans son lit et sous les couvertures chaudes.**  
**  
Juste avant qu'il sorte, il murmura silencieusement "Bonne nuit Harry." Ensuite, il laissa sa porte entrouverte et laissa le couloir illuminé.

Il alla dans sa chambre et après s'être tourné et retourné, il tomba finalement endormi.

**  
**Harry se réveilla très tôt le matin avec un bras endoloris. Il devait avoir dormi dessus. Il sentait comme si cela martelait. Il grogna et sortit du lit. Il passa à travers sa porte, encore endormi, et marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à l'autre porte et avec son bras valide, l'ouvrit. La chambre était noire.****

Il marcha vers le lit et monta dessus, et là il vit Sévérus dormant sur son estomac. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais le martèlement dans son bras était presque trop dur à supporter.

Il poussa lentement son bras, essayant de le réveiller. Après un moment, Sévérus remua enfin.

Sa tête se releva, ses cheveux partout. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux à moitié ouverts pour voir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Son regard atterrit finalement sur Harry.

"Quoi? Est-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda Sévérus, se réveillant un peu mieux.

"Mon bras me fait vraiment mal" dit Harry, montant son bras pour le montrer à Sévérus. "Je pense que j'ai dormi dessus."**  
**  
Severus se retourna et s'assit et le regarda, plaçant précautionneusement le petit bras dans sa main. Il était bleui avec des sortes d'emprunte de doigts.

Il plissa les yeux, dans ses pensées, essayant de se rappeler où est-ce qu'il avait mis la potion la nuit dernière. Il se rappela ensuite l'avoir posée à côté de son lit.

"Viens" dit Sévérus, écartant les couvertures de lui et se levant. Il s'étira et marcha vers Harry. En le soulevant, il vit que Harry tenait toujours son bras. Et ramena Harry dans sa chambre et prit la potion de sur l'étagère et plaça Harry dans une position assise sur son lit. Une fois qu'Harry fut prêt, il l'aida à faire descendre la potion dans sa gorge.

Une fois que tout cela fut fini, il l'aida à se recoucher dans le lit.

"Merci" dit Harry, sentant la douleur s'éloigner lentement.****

Severus secoua simplement sa tête et il borda Harry, se rappelant comment Harry avait été blessé. Harry ne devrait pas dire merci.

Il le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et ensuite se rendit dans sa propre chambre.


	6. Magie

**Chapitre 6 - Magie  
**  
Quelques heures plus tard, Sévérus se réveilla, se sentant encore endormi, mais sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de dormir plus longtemps. Il se leva et changea de vêtements, et ensuite se rendit en bas pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une fois que tout fut mis sur la table, il remonta pour réveiller Harry, sachant qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec Harry à propos de ne pas marauder. Il marcha jusqu'en haut et poussa la porte. Harry était encore endormi. Severus regarda l'heure à sa montre et vit qu'elle affichait 10:37am. Il devait réellement réveiller Harry. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry dormir toute la journée, mais il n'avait pas la force de le réveiller, il paraissait si paisible quand il dormait.  
**  
**Alors, il ressortit, et décida de manger seul et de peut-être faire une potion. Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis un moment, en fait pas depuis que l'année scolaire était terminée, ce qui faisait presque une semaine et demie. Normalement, il serait entrain de faire sa troisième potion, qui serait la plus dure qu'il aurait pratiqué normalement.****

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, il descendit dans les cachots qu'il avait.

Une fois dans les cachots, il se rendit dans la salle de stockage pour évaluer quels ingrédients il devrait acheter.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir une autre pièce dans une autre chambre de stockage, il entendit un cri qui ressemblait à la voix de Harry. Oubliant totalement ce qu'il était entrain de faire, Sévérus courut au premier étage pour être sûr que Harry allait bien. Mais ce qu'il vit fit presque sortir ses yeux de leurs orbites sous le choc.

**  
**  
10 minutes avant

Harry s'éveilla, se sentant plus reposer. Son bras ne lui faisait plus mal et il ne paraissait plus en aussi mauvais état que la nuit passée. Se levant, il alla dans la chambre de Sévérus, pour la trouver vide. Allant en bas, il courut dans les escaliers, manquant l'une des marches.**  
**  
Alors qu'il glissait, il pu se sentir tomber, mais cela n'arriva jamais, il ne toucha pas le sol, en fait, il semblait avoir totalement arrêter de bouger, mais il ne touchait rien d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Harry regarda de tous les côtés et ce qu'il vit le fit crier. Il flottait!

Il entendit courir et baissa juste sa tête alors il regarda en bas, en direction de Sévérus.

"Au secours" dit Harry, ne sachant pas comment descendre.

**  
**Severus, après s'être remis de son choc initial, courut vers Harry, faisant attention en le prenant, et le reposant au sol. Harry était visiblement sous le choc, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, et il ne semblait pas regarder quoi que ce soit, seulement regarder. Sévérus se pencha à côté de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.  
**  
**"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?" Demanda Sévérus, essayant d'attirer l'attention du garçon.**  
**  
"Je ne... je ne sais pas..." dit Harry, regardant maintenant dans les yeux de Sévérus.

"Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé avant que tu te retrouve à flotter dans les airs?" Demanda Sévérus, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

"Je courrais en bas des escaliers et j'ai glissé. Mais ensuite, soudainement je... je flottais." Dit Harry, clairement confus de ce qui venait d'arriver.

C'est là que Sévérus comprit ce qui s'était passé. Harry venait juste de montrer ses premiers signes de magie. Il n'était pas un cracmol, pas que cette pensée ait une seule fois traverser son esprit.

"Je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé Harry, c'est que tu viens de montrer ton premier signe de magie." Dit Sévérus, souriant au regard d'émerveillement qui passa sur le visage de Harry.

"Je, j'ai fait de la magie?" Dit Harry, le sourire sur son visage s'élargissait de minutes en minutes, clairement excité d'avoir fait de la magie.

"Oui, je crois que tu en as fait. Maintenant viens, tu dois mourir de faim." Dit Sévérus, une fois qu'il se fut relevé, et il porta Harry dans la cuisine.

quelques semaines plus tard, c'était la nuit avant l'anniversaire de Harry. Severus n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Harry allait aimer son cadeau, il était sûr de cela. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était réellement excité par Harry. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait se soucier autant de quelqu'un en aussi peu de temps, bien qu'autour des autres personnes il essayait de son mieux pour que cela ne semble pas être la vérité.C'était toujours dur vers Harry, de ne pas le laisser s'éloigner, mais Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Lui aussi devenait de plus en plus habitué à l'humeur de Sévérus, et ne semblait pas prendre ses regards noirs et ses reniflements vraiment au sérieux.Il était aussi devenu habitué à ses sarcasmesIls semblaient avoir trouvé une routine qui leur allait très bien.

Harry avait aussi été habitué à être autour d'étrangers, il aimait toujours être capable de voir Severus même quand il était avec quelqu'un, mais avec les constantes visites de Dumbledore et Remus, Harry s'était habitué à eux, et était capable d'être autour d'eux quand Sévérus était sortit sans se sentir nerveux.****

****

Severus fut réveillé par un mouvement sur son lit.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry sauter à l'autre bout de son double lit. Il regarda de l'autre côté pour voir son horloge afficher 5 : 41. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Il grogna, retournant son regard vers Harry qui sautait toujours joyeusement.**  
**  
"Harry" dit Sévérus, dans un avertissement. "Retourne te coucher!" Roulant sur son dos il se soutenant sur ses coudes.

"Sévérus! Tu es réveillé!" Dit Harry qui avait arrêté de sauter et rampa là où il était couché, s'asseyant devant lui et croisant les jambes.****

"Oui, et bien c'est un peu dur de dormi quand quelqu'un est constamment entrain de sauter sur ton lit!" Dit Sévérus, essayant de paraître en colère, mais il état bien trop fatigué pour faire des efforts.****

Harry parût un peu coupable pendant un moment, mais cela fut vite remplacé par de l'excitation."Devine quoi!" Dit-il joyeusement.****

"Quoi?" Demanda Sévérus, s'essayant eu peu plus, essayant de paraître comme intéressé.****

"J'ai six ans aujourd'hui!" Dit Harry sautant à nouveau.**  
**  
Severus roula les yeux. Sachant qu'il avait été réveillé simplement pour entendre quelque chose dont il était déjà clairement au courant.

"Est-ce que c'était tout ce que tu voulais me dire, parce que si ça l'était, je voudrais dormir un peu plus." Dit Sévérus, se recouchant, et se préparant à aller dormir de nouveau, sachant très bien que Harry n'allait pas l'autoriser, et comme si cela avait été un signal, il sentit ses bras être attrapés, dans un effort pour le faire sortir du lit.

"Viens Severus, j'ai faim." Dit Harry, essayant de toute sa force de faire se lever Sévérus.

Severus laissa sortir un cri exaspéré et s'assit complètement sur son lit. Il tourna ses jambes sur le côté du lit et regarda vers Harry d'une façon diabolique, regardant toujours Harry, qui maintenant le regardait consciencieusement, il sortit sa baguette de dessous son coussin. Il sourit et la pointa sur Harry, qui le regarda avec horreur en retour, et en une fraction de seconde Harry était dehors.**  
**  
Severus sourit à l'effet que cela avait eu sur Harry, il replaça sa baguette où elle avait été avant et regarda longuement à son lit. Mais il savait que cela ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que Harry soit de nouveau là. Il s'habilla lentement et descendit à la cuisine.

**  
**  
le petit déjeuner se passa sans incident, avec Sévérus regardant le garçon extrêmement heureux qui mangeait devant lui. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent fini, Sévérus dit à Harry d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon et de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas longtemps, car Harry était un garçon curieux et marcherait bientôt dans la maison, cherchant Sévérus, alors Sévérus se dirigea au sous-sol et dans un entrepôt, où il prit le cadeau de Harry et ensuite, retourna dans la salon, où il trouva Harry, assis sur le canapé, anxieux.

Il marcha vers Harry et s'accroupit devant lui, ses mains, avec le cadeau, derrière son dos. Il sourit alors que Harry regardait curieusement Severus pour voir ce qu'il cachait. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse dire que Harry était sur le point d'exploser, et ensuite parla.

"Joyeux anniversaire Harry" il sortit ensuite le cadeau qui n'était pas emballer mais recouvert par une couverture claire.****

Harry retira lentement la couverture et eut le souffle coupé par le choc. Droit devant lui se trouvait la chouette qu'il avait passé toute la journée à caresse à Diagon Alley dans une belle cage en argent. C'était le bébé chouette blanc neige.****

"Est-ce que c'est pour moi?" Demanda Harry, ne semblant pas y croire.

"Ouai, bien sûr. Quand je suis retourné à Diagon Alley pour chercher mes ingrédients de potion, j'ai été parler au gérant du magasin de chouette dans lequel tu avais été, et il a mentionné ton intérêt pour cette chouette en particulier, et puisse que les deux seules fois où je t'ai perdu, je t'ai retrouvé avec des chouettes, cela va, avec un peu de chance, minimiser les risques de recherche -" dit Sévérus avec un regard de questionnement, mais fut coupé par Harry qui avait bondi sur ses pieds et attrapé Severus autour du coup, alors qu'il était toujours accroupi devant lui.

"Merci beaucoup! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu!" Dit Harry, sachant que c'était le seul cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais eu

Severus gloussa légèrement et l'étreint en retour, mais fut rapide à se séparer.

"Alors, comment vas-tu l'appeler?" Demanda Sévérus.

"Je ne suis pas sûr" dit Harry, regardant à nouveau la chouette et la sortant de sa cage. S'asseyant sur le sol, il la prit sur ses genoux, et la caressa sur la tête, elle hulula en réponse.

"Je vais aller chercher quelques mets pour chouettes." Dit Sévérus quittant le salon et montant les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Il marcha vers un rideau à côté de son lit et l'ouvrit. Il attrapa un sac, qui était rempli de nourriture pour chouette qu'il avait acheté en préparation de cela, et retourna dans le salon, prenant une seconde pour regarder Harry et sa chouette ensemble. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Il plaça la nourriture à côté de Harry, lui disant de ne pas trop la nourrir, et ensuite ébouriffa ses cheveux et retourna dans la cuisine. Il avait besoin de caféine.

**  
**

A peu près 5 heures plus tard Remus apparut, utilisant la poudre de cheminette, seulement pour trouver Sévérus endormi dans une chaise, qui faisait face à Harry et sa chouette, qui jouaient encore ensemble, mais maintenant, ils étaient sur le sol du salon.

Remus ri, et marcha vers Harry. Il s'assit à ses côtés et sourit au regard de pur bonheur du garçon.

"Salut Harry. Joyeux anniversaire!" Dit Rémus, tapant le garçon sur l'épaule.

Harry détacha son regard de l'oiseau et sourit à Rémus.****

"Regarde ce que Sévérus m'a donné!" Dit Harry en indiquant la chouette. " N'est-elle pas magnifique?" Dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

"Oui, elle l'est, a-tu décidé d'un nom pour elle?" Dit Rémus, regardant l'unique chouette, couleur neige devant lui.

"Non, pas encore" dit Harry, semblant essayer de penser à comment est-ce qu'il pourrait l'appeler.

"Et bien, j'espère que tu aime le cadeau que j'ai acheté pour toi." Répondit Rémus, souriant à Harry alors qu'il sortait ce qui ressemblait à un livre de son papier.****

Harry sourit à Remus et ouvrit le livre, seulement pour révéler quelques photos qui bougeaient. Il les regarda curieusement puis regarda à nouveau Rémus.****

Remus désigna une image particulière, où il y avait un homme, et une femme qui tenait un bébé. Ils semblaient réellement heureux.****

"C'est James, ton père" dit-il en montrant l'homme sur la photo. "Ça c'est Lily, ta mère" dit-il en montrant la femme sur la photo. "Et cet adorable petit bébé-" dit-il en montrant le bébé. "-est toi."****

Harry regarda avec émerveillement. Il n'avait jamais vu ses parents avant, en tout cas, pas qu'il puisse se souvenir. Il savait seulement qu'ils étaient morts quand il avait un an, et les Dursleys avaient dit que c'était dans un accident de voiture, il n'était pas sûr de devoir les croire. Il prit note mentalement de le demander à Sévérus plus tard.

Il toucha doucement le visage de ses parents avec ses doigts. Il se demanda brièvement comment est-ce qu'ils étaient. Il fit tourner les pages de l'album et quand il arriva à la dernière page, il regarda à nouveau Sévérus.**  
**  
"Si jamais tu veux entendre comment est-ce qu'ils étaient Harry, je serais très heureux de te le dire, ils étaient des gens merveilleux, tes parents." Dit Remus avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

"Merci" murmura Harry.

"Maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller réveiller Sévérus!" Dit Rémus, son visage rayonnant plus maintenant qu'ils étaient sur un autre sujet.****

Après que Harry ait grimpé sur le bord de la chaise et ensuite sauté sur Sévérus, le réveillant en sursaut, Harry avait été poursuivit dans la maison, jusqu'à ce que Sévérus abandonne, incapable de le trouver. Il retourna dans le salon pour trouver un Remus très amusé assis sur le canapé.

Severus roula simplement les yeux et marcha dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt que Severus eut fini de faire son café, Remus entra dans la pièce, avec Harry qui se cachait derrière lui. Severus regarda Remus, et ensuite Harry, où il laissa les yeux, et ensuite il alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, sans dire un mot.****

Harry s'éloigna lentement de Rémus, et fit très lentement son chemin en direction de Severus, qui buvait silencieusement son café.

Seulement une fois que Harry se tint directement devant lui, Sévérus le reconnu vraiment, il regarda dans les yeux innocents de Harry.****

Remus regardait, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, amusé. Il n'avait pas vu très souvent Harry et Sévérus ensemble, Albus avait dit qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre,et sur le moment, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était vrai, le fils de James Potter, allant bien avec Sévérus Snape! Mais maintenant, il devait réellement voir qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Quand il vit pour la première fois Harry et Severus ensemble, il n'avait pas réellement pris note de comment ils agissaient ensemble, mais maintenant, il pouvait voir que Harry avait raison. Severus avait peut-être beaucoup aidé Harry mais Harry avait aidé Sévérus tout autant.  
**  
**"Je suis désolé Sévérus, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, j'essayais juste de montrer à Remus comment...hum..." Harry essayait de trouver rapidement une excuse qui le sortirait de là.**  
**  
Severus attendait, sentant toujours les effets de s'être fait sauter dessus, pas qu'Harry soit lourd, bien sûr, quatre années de ses abus et ayant été mal nourri prendra du temps à être compensé, et en plus il était très petit pour son âge, ce qui ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé d'être enfermé dans un placard pendant quatre ans!

"Oui..." dit Sévérus, le pressant à continuer.  
**  
**"J'essayais juste de montrer à Rémus...comment...comment ne pas essayer de te réveiller!" Dit Harry, pensant finalement à quelque chose "maintenant tu peux être sûr que si Remus veut te réveiller, il ne le fera pas en te sautant dessus, parce que maintenant il sait que tu n'aimes pas cela!" Harry semblait très content de lui, ne réalisant pas que ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait plusinventée qu'un conte de fée.****

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire après avoir entendu l'explication de Harry mais s'il voulait le faire. Il pouvait dire que Sévérus essayait aussi de ne pas rire.

"Bien... et bien peut-être que la prochaine fois tu pourrais juste dire à Remus comment ne pas me réveiller, à la place de le lui montrer. Ok?" Dit Sévérus, secouant sa tête quant à sa faiblesse de ne pas punir Harry.

Harry hocha avidement la têtevisiblement heureux de s'en sortir sans être puni.****

"Ok, maintenant sors, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger." Dit Sévérus, en le repoussant.

Harry sourit et sortit de la cuisine pour aller retrouver sa chouette.

Remus sourit de lui, et ensuite se mit en face de Sévérus, à la table, et il s'assit aussi.

"Etonnant, vraiment étonnant!" Dit Rémus, regardant directement Severus qui prenait une longue gorgée de café.

"Quoi?" Dit Sévérus, regardant Remus, confusément.

"Rien" sourit Rémus. "Et bien, tu sembles un peu fatigué."****

"Oui, et bien quand tu essaies d'aller dormir à deux heures du matin, juste avant d'être réveillé un peu avant six par un enfant très énergique qui depuis n'a montré aucun signe des'arrêter." Dit Sévérus, paraissant plus épuisé de minutes en minutes. Il regarda à nouveau son café et afficha une expression énervée. Ensuite, il se leva et alla dans sa pièce de réserve.**  
**  
Le sourire de Remus s'élargit.

Une fois que Severus rentra, il s'assit et glissa quelque chose dans sa boisson et ensuite recommença à le siroter.

Il leva les yeux quand Albus entra dans la pièce, ils ne devaient pas l'avoir entendu venir.****

"Bonjour. Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps. Je suis juste passer pour donner à Harry son cadeau." Dit Albus, donnait une enveloppe à Harry qui se tenait maintenant à côté de lui. "Joyeux anniversaire Harry."

Harry l'ouvrit pour trouver un morceau de parchemin, avec quelque chose écrit dessus. Comme il ne savait pas encore lire, il le tendit à Severus qui le lut à haute voix.

A Monsieur. Harry Potter,cecouponvous donne une réserveillimitée de bonbon deHoneydukes à Hogsmeade pour une centaine d'années. Fais-en bon usage.****

Signé: Albus Dumbledore****

"Albus, je ne pense pas-" commença Sévérus mais il fut coupé par un Harry extrêmement heureux.

"Merci beaucoup" dit Harry, souriant pleinement.

"Ce n'est rien Harry." Dit Dumbledore, souriant chaleureusement à Harry. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je voudrai vous dire quelques mots rapidement Severus, ensuite je devrais repartir." Dit Dumbledore, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Bien sûr" dit Sévérus, se levant et le suivant.

"Je hais avoir à amener cela maintenant, mais je sais que vous m'en voudrez de ne pas vous tenir informer. Lucius Malfoy a porté une plainte formelle contre votregarded'Harry,maintenant, il semble qu'il ait été capable d'embobinerou effrayer quelques membres du comité pour qu'ils votent contre vous, mais comme les vacances sont presque terminées, et que vous et Harry retournerez bientôt à Hogwarts, j'ai été capable de les retenir, sachant que la place la plus sûr pour qui que ce soit est à HogwartsMais je ne peux pas vous promettre quoi que ce soit pour les prochaines vacances, maintenant nous allons tous nous battre contre cela pendant l'année, mais soyez juste préparé." Dit Albus, paraissant grave.****

Severus sentit plusieurs choses le traverser, surprise, tristesse, haine, espoir et détermination étaient quelques-unes d'elles.****

"Maintenant, je dois partir, Je vous verrais bientôt." Dit Albus, en se retournant et se dirigeant vers le feu.

Severus acquiesça simplement, ne se sentant pas capable de parler.

Il retourna dans la cuisine où Harry riait à propos de quelque chose avec Rémus. C'était dur de croire qu'il n'y pas très longtemps, le même petit garçon ne voulait laisser personne rester près de lui excepté Sévérus, le même petit garçon qui avait été battu et laisser dans un placard. Il paraissait tellement heureux et en bonne santé à présent. Sévérus priait simplement pour que tout aille bien.

**  
**Remus partit autour de sept heures et Severus ne savait pas s'il aurait pu tenir plus longtemps. Étant aller se coucher tard la nuit dernière et ayant été réveillé très tôt, il était épuisé. Il se laissa tomber dans une chaise au salon et ferma ses yeux. Juste au moment où il s'assoupissait, il sentit quelque chose grimper sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Harry à moitié endormi s'installant confortablement sur ses genoux. Sévérus sourit un peu alors que Harry reposait sa tête contre sa poitrine et s'assoupit,sans avoir dit un mot.

Après quelques minutes, Severus s'endormi aussi.


	7. Chouette

Merci pour les reviews maintenant la suite.

Chapitre 7 - chouette?

Severus se réveilla lorsque quelqu'un tira sur son bras. Il regarda pour voir Harry paraissant très inquiet. Il voulut s'asseoir mais arrêta immédiatement en milieu de parcours, se sentant immensément ankylosé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?" Demanda Sévérus, s'étirant du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'il était toujours assis sur sa chaise.

"Chouette a disparût, elle s'est envolée, et je ne peux pas la trouver." Dit Harry avec hâte, essayant de faire se lever Sévérus.

"Chouette?" Demanda Sévérus, essayant de se rappeler de quoi parlait Harry.

"Oui, Chouette, je l'ai appelée Chouette." Dit rapidement Harry

"Tu l'as appelée comment!" Dit Sévérus, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'appeler Chouette!

"Chouette... J'ai continué de l'appeler Chouette parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver un nom et qu'elle semblait aimer être appelée Chouette. Maintenant, vite!" Dit Harry, courant hors de la chambre.

Severus grogna un peu et suivit Harry avec peu d'enthousiasme, se demandant qu'elle heure il était alors il regarda sa montre, qu'il avait oublié d'enlever la nuit passée pour voir qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry insistait pour se lever aussi tôt? Bien qu'ils aient eu une nuit anticipée... Severus fut sortit de ses pensées par Harry qui le poussait depuis derrière.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Harry commença à regarder frénétiquement le ciel, essayant de la voir.

"Regarde, Je ne peux pas la trouver, je l'ai perdue! Et si elle meurt? Ce sera ma faute. Je suis une personne horrible, comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire cela? Je suis si désolé..." Harry cherchait toujours frénétiquement, essayant de regarder à trois places à la fois.

"Harry" dit doucement Sévérus, mais Harry ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

"Harry!" Dit Sévérus, plus fort. Il s'assit devant Harry, se sentant trop fatigué pour rester debout.

Il força Harry à s'asseoir devant lui, bien que cela n'arrêta pas la tête de Harry de bouger autour, essayant d'apercevoir sa chouette.

Severus soupira, il prit ensuite ses mains et les mit des deux côtés du visage de Harry, le forçant à lui faire face et à ne pas être capable de bouger sa tête.

"Harry, je t'assure, Chouette-" Sévérus fit une grimace en disant le nom "- ira bien, elle a juste été repéré les lieux, cherchant probablement un peu de nourriture... elle va être de retour tout de suite, alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Et tu n'es pas une horrible personne, si je me souviens bien, je t'ai perdu deux fois, alors je ne m'inquiéterais pas de cela." Dit Sévérus, attendant que Harry hoche la tête avant de la laisser aller. "Maintenant, que dirait-tu d'aller redormir un moment?" Dit Sévérus avec espoir.

"Je ne suis pas fatigué..." grommela Harry, regardant toujours aux alentours s'il pouvait voir Chouette, mais pas avec autant de frénésie qu'avant.

"Viens, allons prendre le petit déjeuner." Dit Sévérus, amenant un Harry très peu enthousiaste à l'intérieur.

Une fois que Sévérus fut entrain de prendre quelques gorgées de café pour essayer de se réveiller, Harry le regarda soudainement comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose.

"Comment est-ce que mes parents sont morts?" Demanda innocemment Harry.

Severus recracha immédiatement le café qui était dans sa bouche, n'espérant clairement pas que cela soit la question de Harry.

Harry parût un peu choqué par sa réaction, mais l'ignora et continua à parler.

"Ma tante à dit une fois qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture... est-ce que c'est vrai?"

Severus, se remettant de son choc initial, remua sa baguette et tout le café qu'il avait recraché fut nettoyé.**  
**  
"Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que je soies la bonne personne à interroger... peut-être que la prochaine fois que tu verras Albus, il te le dira..." dit Sévérus, voyant le désappointement sur le visage de Harry.

"...Ok..." dit Harry, tombant dans un silence inconfortable.

Severus ne pouvait pas supporter le regard dans les yeux de Harry... Dieu, il se haïssait quand il était faible.

"Ok, je vais voir ce que fait Albus aujourd'hui, mais je ne te promets rien."

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira immédiatement. Il allait finalement avoir quelques réponses!**  
**  
"Attends là... je veux voir que tu aies fini tout ton petit déjeuner quand je reviendrais." Et avec cela, Sévérus sortit et alla dans le salon pour prendre la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à Hogwarts.

Harry resta assis patiemment attendant que Sévérus revienne, il devait résister au besoin urgent d'espionner Sévérus, sachant qu'il parlait probablement à Albus à travers le feu.

Après ce qu'il sembla des siècles, mais était probablement 5 minutes, Severus rentra dans la cuisine.

Il regarda avec amusement le visage de Harry, rempli d'anticipation.

"Alors?" Dit Harry, l'espoir se lisant sur son visage.

"Alors quoi?" Dit Sévérus, se faisant une joie de tester le garçon.

Harry fit la moue, et Severus rit à cela.

"D'accord, d'accord." Dit Sévérus, s'asseyant à côté de Harry, il vérifia premièrement l'assiette de Harry pour voir s'il avait mangé tous ses toasts. "Ok, Albus va venir pour le souper, et il t'expliquera tout après le souper."

Harry sourit et sauta de sa chaise.

"Mais" dit Sévérus.

Le sourire de Harry vacilla un peu.

"Seulement à la condition que tu ne sortes pas de ton lit, sauf si je dis que peux ou qu'il y a une urgence, avant huit heures jusqu'à ce que nous aillions à Hogwarts. Est-ce que c'est compris?" Dit Sévérus, souriant intérieurement devant son propre génie.

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment, et ensuite hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, agréant à ce que venait de dire Sévérus.

**  
**  
La journée passa rapidement avec Harry qui jouait dehors, regardant aux alentours pour Chouette, et Severus en bas, dans ses cachots, faisant quelques potions et mettant au point ses plans de leçon pour quand l'école commencerait.

Quand cela fut une demi-heure avant que Dumbledore n'arrive, Severus alla chercher Harry, sachant qu'il utiliserait la magie pour cuisiner, comme cela, cela ne prendrait pas longtemps à préparer.

En voyant Harry il resta bouche bée.

"Je... ummm... j'ai eu un petit accident." Dit Harry, indiquant ces vêtements qui étaient complètement couvert de boue. Il sourit innocemment.

Ensuite Severus entendit le feu flamboyer et se tourna pour voir Dumbledore passer au travers. Alors qu'il s'époussetait, il commença à parler, ne regardant pas en haut.

"Désolé, je suis en avance Sévérus, mais j'espérais que je pourrais prendre de l'avance pour..." Dumbledore leva les yeux pour voir Harry couvert de boue dans l'entrée, Severus juste à côté de lui. "...pour tout expliquer. Salut Harry." Finit Dumbledore, souriant à Harry, l'étincelle de ses yeux brillant comme jamais. L'amusement écrit sur tout son visage.

"Hello Albus" Harry allait marcher dans la pièce mais Sévérus l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le retenir en arrière.

"Oh non, tu ne vas pas là, je ne veux pas avoir à nettoyer de la boue partout. Maintenant va dans la salle de bain et lave-moi cela."

Harry courut immédiatement en haut des escaliers et alla dans la salle de bain.

Severus le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, secouant la tête.  
**  
**Après à peu près 15 minutes, il redescendit, ses vêtements avaient changé et il ne paraissait pas boueux, bien qu'on puisse encore voir un peu de boue sur son visage. Dans sa main, il tenait ses vêtements sales.

"Où est-ce que je-" commença Harry mais Sévérus bougea simplement sa baguette et les vêtements qui étaient dans la main de Harry disparurent. Comme le fit le peu de boue qui était sur Harry.

"Merci..." dit Harry, en se regardant.**  
**  
A ce moment là, le souper était prêt alors la discussion devrait attendre jusqu'après pour avoir lieu.

Harry n'était pas très difficile pour le manger, quatre ans chez les Dursleys lui avaient appris à manger n'importe quoi qui était mis dans son assiette, qu'importe combien cela était dégoûtant car cela pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il était nourri pour il ne savait combien de temps.

**  
**En milieu de repas, Chouette entra par une fenêtre ouverte. Elle vola immédiatement vers Harry et mordilla ses doigts.

"Chouette! Tu es de retours!" Dit Harry avec excitation, la caressant sur la tête.

"Chouette?" Demanda Dumbledore, regardant Sévérus.  
**  
**"Hey, ne me regardez pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai donné ce nom." Dit Sévérus, la bouche pleine.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec le nom Chouette?" Dit Harry, un peu sur la défensive.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas très imaginatif." Dit Sévérus.

Harry roula un peu les yeux vers Sévérus et ensuite se tourna vers Dumbledore. "Albus, est-ce que vous connaissez une autre personne qui a appelé une chouette, ou bien n'importe quelle chouette, qui s'appelle Chouette?" Demanda Harry, lui souriant doucement.

Dumbledore gloussa. "Non, je crois que tu es la première personne que je connais qui a appelé sa chouette Chouette. Je crois qu'il vous a eu Severus." Dit Albus, souriant.

Severus roula les yeux aux deux personnes souriant près de lui, il savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner cette fois même s'il savait qu'il avait raison, et il n'en avait pas l'énergie, il commençait déjà à se sentir fatigué. Il comptait absolument être capable de dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude le lendemain.

Une fois que le souper fut fini, ils bougèrent dans le salon et s'assirent sur les meubles.

Dumbledore expliqua tout, mais ne mentionna pas le fait que Sévérus était un mangemort. Mais il expliqua à peu près tout le reste.

Harry restait juste choqué, par deux fois Sévérus fut sûr que Harry semblait être sur le point de pleurer mais il ne le fit jamais.

Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était cela qu'il s'était passé. Ses parents avaient été assassinés! Et il avait fait partir le sombre sorcier qui avait fait cela?

Une fois que Dumbledore eut finit de tout expliquer, ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, Sévérus fut le premier à le briser.

**  
**"Va te laver les dents et prépare-toi pour aller au lit, Harry. Je vais monter dans une minute pour te voir." Dit Sévérus, se sentant un peu triste pour le garçon, un peu plus d'innocence lui était enlevée.

Harry ne paraissait même pas avoir enregistrer ce qu'il avait dit, mais il monta, indiquant qu'il l'avait probablement fait.

Harry se sentait très malade à la fin de tout cela et fut heureux d'avoir une chance de partir.

Une fois qu'Harry fut partit, Sévérus se tourna pour faire face à Dumbledore.

"Merci Albus pour lui avoir dit, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu." Dit Severus alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin en direction de la cheminée.

"C'est en ordre. Dites à Harry que je lui dis au revoir. Oh et Severus, merci pour ce charmant souper." Et avec cela, Dumbledore fit un pas dans la cheminée et retourna à Hogwarts.**  
**  
Severus fit son chemin à l'étage et alla vérifier Harry, il vit qu'il était en pyjama, toujours entrain de se brosser les dents.

Une fois que Sévérus vit Harry retourner dans sa chambre, Severus alla dans la sienne et se prépara pour aller au lit.

Il mit son pantalon de flanelle et un pull à manche longue et était sur le point d'aller au lit lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir un petit peu, regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit Harry se tenir sur le pas de la porte.

"Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" Dit Sévérus, invitant Harry à venir alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit.

Harry marcha en direction de Sévérus pour se retrouver face à lui.

"Je ne me sens pas très bien." Murmura Harry.

Severus toucha son front mais il n'était pas très chaud.

La vérité était que Harry ne voulait pas être seul dans sa chambre cette nuit-là.

Severus sembla bien le réaliser. Il soupira.

"Est-ce que tu veux rester ici ce soir?" Demanda Sévérus.

Harry hocha immédiatement la tête, un faible sourire apparaissant brièvement sur son visage.

Severus le souleva et le plaça de l'autre côté du lit. Le bordant.

"Maintenant souviens-toi, je ne veux pas que tu me réveilles avant huit heures, ok. A moins bien sûr qu'il n'y ait une urgence. ''

Harry hocha la tête et glissa lentement dans le sommeil.

Severus le regarda un moment avant que le sommeil ne l'amène lentement ailleurs.


	8. La discussion

Merci a tous pour les reviews:

Chapitre 8 – La discussion

Harry fut plus calme que pendant les deux semaines passées, mais il revenait lentement à la normale. Il était très fier du fait qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois réveillé Sévérus avant huit heures du matin, bien qu'il soit souvent passé proche.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent de tous les autres jours, Harry avait la permission de réveiller Sévérus plus tôt, aujourd'hui ils devaient se préparer pour partir à Poudlard.

L'école n'allait pas commencer avant une semaine mais les professeurs devaient venir plus tôt pour préparer.

Presque tout était emballé mais ils devaient partir tôt et il y avait encore plusieurs choses qui devait être faites. En plus, Sévérus devait tout rétrécir comme cela ils seraient capables de tout prendre en une seule fois à la place de devoir faire plusieurs voyages.

**  
**Harry était triste de savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'il lui restait à dormir dans sa chambre avant les prochaines vacances d'été. Elle allait réellement lui manquer.

Toutes les chambres étaient remplies de boîtes, la plupart remplies de potions que Sévérus avait déjà rapetissé.

A six heures et demie, Harry se rendit dans la chambre de Sévérus pour la trouver encore plongée dans le noir,il faisait toujours très sombre dans la chambre de Sévérus, même s'il y avait une fenêtreHarry suspectait qu'il ait mis un sort pour la garder comme cela le matin.

Harry marchait à l'aveuglette dans le noir lorsqu'il trébucha sur quelque chose sur le sol. Il atterrit de façon instable sur sa cheville et entendit un bruit pas très agréable.

Il retint un cri quand la douleur s'étendit à toute sa jambe, l'élançant.

Après quelques secondes, il entendit quelques mouvements et un moment plus tard, la pièce fut envahie de lumière. Une fois qu'un Sévérus très endormi posa les yeux sur Harry, il fut à côté de lui en une seconde.

"Oh Dieu ! Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Sévérus mais voyant les yeux mouillés de Harry et le masque de douleur sur son visage, il n'avait même pas besoin de réponse.

Il regarda la cheville de Harry et pouvait déjà dire qu'elle était salement amochée.

Sévérus souleva Harry et le plaça sur son lit, prenant garde à éviter tout contact de sa cheville avec ce qui l'entourait.

Harry cilla lorsque sa cheville toucha le lit.

Sévérus courut hors de la chambre, seulement pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une pile de potions.

"Bien, je ne suis pas docteur alors je ne suis pas sûr de comment il faut faire pour ressouder des os en utilisant une baguette, mais ses potions aideront un peu jusqu'à ce que nous t'emmenions voir Madame Pomfresh." Sévérus savait que cela n'allait pas avoir bon goût, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait.

Cela soignera ses os pour quelques heures, comme cela il sera capable de marcher un peu.

Harry prit lentement les potions, faisant la grimace pendant qu'il le faisait.

Il laissa Harry s'allonger un moment, pour se reposer avant qu'il ne lui demande de se lever. Il fut un peu tremblant au début mais il pouvait marcher.

Après un moment de hâte, ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard.

Sévérus emmena Harry à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir ressouder sa cheville, sachant que sa potion arrêterait bientôt de faire effet.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'infirmerie, Sévérus laissa Harry pour aller vérifier leur quartier de résidence.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Madame Pomfresh pour le soigner, après quelques reproches pour ne pas être plus prudent. Elle lui dit qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à sa cheville, car elle n'était pas totalement remise de la blessure de chez les Dursleys. Il avait eu cette blessure pendant un moment, et n'avait pas vérifié, ce qui l'avait vraiment abîmé.

Il attendit un moment que Sévérus revienne mais la curiosité prit le dessus et il se retrouva à marauder dans les couloirs, à nouveau, mais cette fois sans panique.

Harry regardait une image qui bougeait sur le mur, étant fasciné, quand une voix le fit sursauter.

"Et bien, si ce n'est pas le célèbre Harry Potter parcourant les couloirs lui-même, quelqu'un pourrait penser qu'il est perdu, tut tut, Sévérus ne fait pas un très bon travail, n'est-ce pas, Poudlard n'est pas une place pour un enfant…" commença Lucius Malefoy mais il fut coupé.

"Harry n'est pas perdu et il n'est pas tout seul, puisque je suis là. Maintenant, pourrais-je te demander pourquoi est-ce que tu es là?" Demanda Sévérus, reniflant en voyant la rage apparaître sur le visage de Lucius.

"J'ai une réunion avec Dumbledore à propos d'un ennuyeux…" Lucius regarda Harry "… problème."

Sévérus lui jeta en regard noir et paraissait être sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Dumbledore vint depuis le coin.

"Vous voilà Lucius." Dumbledore regarda ensuite Sévérus et Harry.

"Sévérus, Harry." Dit-il, hochant la tête, et ensuite continua. "Lucius, je ne serais pas long, je voudrais juste avoir une rapide discussion avec Sévérus et ensuite nous pourrons aller dans mon bureau."

"Oui, bien sûr." Dit Lucius, souriant à Dumbledore.

Sévérus roula des yeux et ensuite s'éloigna un peu, tout en restant assez prêt pour être capable de les voir, mais pas assez pour être capable d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

Harry les regarda partir et ensuite retourna son attention sur Lucius, se sentant soudainement très nerveux, il savait qu'il devait attendre Sévérus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir courir loin de l'homme devant lui.

Lucius s'agenouilla devant Harry, comme cela ils étaient directement au niveau des yeux, l'un de l'autre.

Lucius sourit et commença à parler.

"Ne te fait pas de souci Potter, tu seras bientôt de retour chez ton oncle et ta tante, j'y veillerais personnellement. Il n'y a rien que Rogue ou Dumbledore puissent faire."

Harry parut horrifié par cette pensée. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer, mais il essaya de rester aussi calme que possible.

"J'espère que tu réalises ce que Sévérus à laisser tomber pour toi, ce qu'il a laissé tomber juste pour prendre soin de toi. Il a suspendu sa vie simplement pour toi. Et je suis sûr qu'il va très vite être irrité par toi, qui ne le serais pas ? » Dit Lucius avec du dégoût dans sa voix.

"C'est seulement une question de temps avant qu'il devienne malade de toi Potter, et fasse ce que tu clames que ton oncle te faisait."

"Non, vous avez tort, il ne ferait jamais..." dit Harry, espérant qu'il sonnait plus confiant qu'il se sentait.

"Comment peux-tu être sûr de cela Potter ? Je veux dire, le connais-tu vraiment aussi bien? Après tout, il est un Mangemort…" ensuite, Lucius haleta, amenant ses mains à couvrir sa bouche comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Si Harry avait bien regardé, il aurait remarqué que derrière ses mains, il y avait un sourire.

"Non." S'étrangla Harry, sachant que Sévérus ne serait jamais un Mangemort, se souvenant d'eux depuis que Dumbledore était venu et avait expliqué qui ils étaient, les disciples du Mauvais Sorcier qui avait tué ses parents.

"Réellement Potter, il y a un moyen d'en être sûr. Regarde sur son avant-bras gauche, il y aura une marque noire, une tête de mort avec un serpent. La marque des Mangemorts. Si elle n'est pas là, tu auras raison, il n'est pas un Mangemort..." Lucius sourit, sachant très bien que Sévérus avait la marque ici, comme il l'avait sur son propre bras.

Aucun d'entre eux ne dit quoi que ce soit après cela, Harry était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, essayant de se rassurer lui-même que Sévérus ne l'autoriserait jamais à retourner chez son oncle et sa tante, que Sévérus ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qu'il n'avait jamais été un Mangemort.

« Par l'enfer, pourquoi est-ce que Lucius est là?" Dit Sévérus essayant de garder sa voix basse.

"Lucius est là pour une réunion à propos du fait que Harry reste là." Dit calmement Dumbledore. Mais voyant l'expression de Sévérus, il continua.

"Ne vous en faites pas Sévérus, jusqu'à présent leur seul argument était qu'il y avait une protection sur la maison des Dursleys qui avait aidé à protéger Harry, une que seuls les liens du sang pouvaient donner."

Sévérus paraissait sur le point de donner une explication sur le type de 'protection' que les Dursleys avait donné à Harry, lorsque Albus leva sa main, lui indiquant d'arrêter.

"Je sais Sévérus, je sais… Poudlard est une place plus sûre pour Harry que chez les Dursleys, alors ils ne le prendront pas tant qu'il sera là et ensuite, après qu'il ait passé une année avec vous, ce serait pas très gentil de le reprendre, il aura peut-être à prouver qu'il est heureux de rester avec vous. Maintenant, je ne dois pas laisser Lucius attendre. Faites faire à Harry un tour de Poudlard, cela pourra prévenir certains problèmes futurs.." Dit Dumbledore, le scrutant par-dessus ses lunettes.

Sévérus hocha la tête et les deux revinrent vers Lucius et Harry.

Aussitôt que Lucius les vit revenir vers eux, il se leva et leur fit face.

Ce que Sévérus vit fit briller ses yeux de suspicion. Harry paraissait très triste et Lucius avait un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry?" Dit Sévérus, inquiet. Harry avait à peine dit deux mots pendant leur tour entier de Poudlard, en premier il avait pensé que Harry était probablement étonné par ce qu'il voyait mais maintenant il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il aurait voulu savoir ce que Lucius lui avait dit.

"Bien..." murmura Harry, regardant une peinture alors qu'il passait devant. La personne à l'intérieur lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Dit Sévérus, arrêtant Harry pour pouvoir parler.

"Est-ce que je vais retourner chez les Dursleys?" Demanda Harry, son visage complètement triste.

"QUOI!" Hurla Severus, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que ce soit cela que Harry dise. Diminuant sa voix, il continua. "Bien sûr que non Harry, tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas je te l'ai promis, rappelle-toi."

Harry se souvenait de cette promesse. Mais il avait aussi prit la décision qu'il examinerait Sévérus pour la marque, le matin suivant, comme il savait qu'il serait debout plus tôt que Sévérus, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne trouverait rien du tout. Il avait complètement confiance en Sévérus, qu'il ne serait jamais un Mangemort. JAMAIS !

Harry sourit à Sévérus, comme s'il essayait de le rassurer.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser que tu retournerais là-bas?" Demanda Sévérus, tout en ayant le pressentiment que Lucius avait quelque chose à voir avec cela.

"Umm..." dit Harry, ne voulant pas réellement le dire à Sévérus, mais en voyant l'expression de son visage, il continua. "Cet homme qui était là plus tôt."

Harry regarda ses pieds.

Sévérus expira, sachant que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Lucius, il allait lui toucher quelques mots.

"A-t-il dit quelque chose d'autre Harry?" Demanda Sévérus.

Harry secoua sa tête, indiquant 'non' mais Sévérus en doutait fortement, mais ne fit pas plus pression sur le garçon.

Et ils continuèrent leur visite.

Sévérus ne l'emmena pas dehors car il se faisait tard, il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient capables de voir quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Alors ils retournèrent vers leur chambre.

Harry aimait aussi la chambre qu'il avait là, elle était comme celle qu'il avait eu au Snape Manor, excepté que tout était placé différemment, et qu'ils y avaient de différent type de matières, de différent type de bois. Cela semblait un peu plus froid, la place entière semblait plus froide, mais c'était sûrement par ce qu'ils étaient dans un cachot.

Sa chambre était en bas du couloir, près de celle de Sévérus.

La place était différente de ce à quoi il était habitué. Aussitôt que tu marchais au travers de l'entrée du portrait, tu te retrouvais dans un salon, qui avait des sièges et une cheminée. Ensuite, il y avait une cuisine, avec une table sur laquelle on pouvait manger, un bureau avec des étagères de livre et un bureau géant sur lequel travailler. Ensuite, il y avait la chambre d'Harry, ensuite une salle de bain, et ensuite la chambre de Sévérus, qui était exactement la même que celle du Snape Manor.

Après avoir soupé, Harry fit son chemin vers son lit. Ce sentant épuisé après les activités de la journée.

Sévérus regarda Harry partir, sachant que quelque chose tourmentait toujours le garçon et voulant désespérément savoir quoi. Mais sachant aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer Harry à le lui dire, le garçon devait être celui qui le lui dirait.

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin suivant. Il avait difficilement pu dormir cette nuit, mais il devait savoir, il devait être sûr. Il se changea rapidement et ensuite se glissa hors de sa chambre, faisant son chemin vers la chambre de Sévérus.

Il faisait toujours noir dans la chambre, et Harry suspectait qu'il y avait un charme qui la maintenait comme cela, mais il ne semblait pas aussi sombre que d'habitude. Il faisait assez jour pour faire ressortir des choses, probablement pour que Harry, s'il avait besoin de venir, ne se blesse pas en essayant de trouver son chemin.

Harry fit son chemin vers la silhouette endormie de Sévérus, seulement pour le trouver au milieu du lit double. Alors Harry se hissa dessus et vers Sévérus, essayant de ne pas faire trop bouger le lit.

Heureusement les bras de Sévérus n'étaient pas sous les couvertures, comme cela Harry pourrait aisément attraper son bras gauche.

Il releva précautionneusement la manche de Severus, faisant attention à ne pas être trop brusque et à le réveiller.

Finalement, la manche fut relevée aussi haut que Harry le pouvait, il tourna lentement son bras pour voir s'il y avait un tatouage. C'était dur de bien voir comme il faisait très noir, mais Harry pouvait légèrement voir une marque sur l'avant-bras de Sévérus. La marque des ténèbres était là, juste là où l'homme avait dit qu'elle serait. Alors c'était vrai. Sévérus était un Mangemort.

Harry s'étrangla et essaya de partir mais il sortit bientôt du lit et tomba au sol avec un lourd bruit.

"Quoi?" Sévérus se réveilla immédiatement, s'asseyant dans son lit, essayant de chasser le sommeil de ses yeux.

"Harry?" Dit Sévérus, posant ses yeux sur la silhouette se dérobant, retournant discrètement vers la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?" Demanda Sévérus, maintenant étonné de ce que faisait Harry.

Tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait penser était de s'éloigner de Sévérus. Il devait partir maintenant. Et sans une seconde pensée, Harry fila de la chambre, laissant un Sévérus étonné et confus derrière lui.

Harry courut tout droit au travers de l'entrée que cachait le portrait et ne s'arrêta pas de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il regarda devant lui, il se retrouva devant le bureau de Dumbledore, se souvenant de la vielle gargouille qui gardait le bureau. C'était étrange, il ne s'était pas concentré sur où est-ce qu'il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse ici. Il allait traverser le corridor lorsqu'il vit la gargouille bouger avant lui et au travers d'elle, marcha Dumbledore lui-même.

Sévérus regarda Harry courir hors de la chambre, semblant effrayé par quelque chose. Il se leva pour voir ce qui n'allait pas quand il remarqua que sa manche gauche était relevée, laissant son tatouage à la vue de n'importe qui.

'Oh Dieu, Harry l'a vu!'

Sévérus courut hors de sa chambre, à la recherche de Harry, se souciant seulement de murmurer un sort qui changerait ses vêtements pendant qu'il cherchait Harry,


	9. Confiance

Merci à tous pour les reviews!

**BONNE ANNEE ET BONNE SANTE A TOUS !!!!!!**

Bonne lecture:

Chapitre 9 - Confiance

"Harry?" Dit Dumbledore, choqué de voir Harry en dehors de son bureau, si tôt le matin, et paraissant triste.

"Je l'ai vue, cet homme avait raison, je l'ai vue juste là où il avait dit que je la verrais." Dit Harry d'une traite, respirant lourdement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas dans mon bureau Harry ? Tu pourrais prendre un sorbet citron et nous pourrions parler." Dit calmement Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça simplement.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, Albus fut le premier à parler.

"Maintenant Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? "

Harry resta silencieux, regardant simplement le sol.

"Harry..." dit Dumbledore, se déplaçant et prenant la tête de Harry dans ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"La Marque des Ténèbres..." murmura Harry.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire autre chose, Dumbledore savait ce qu'il pensait.

Il s'éloigna de Harry et se rassit en pensant.

"Que voulais-tu dire quand tu as parlé de 'cet homme avait raison'?" Demanda Dumbledore, se demandant qui avait dit cela à Harry, bien qu'en ayant déjà une très bonne idée.

"L'homme qui était là hier, il m'a dit… il m'a dit que Sévérus était un Mangemort et..." Harry ne continua pas, essayant de stopper les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"C'est ok Harry, prend ton temps. Je sais que cela doit être dû pour toi. Mais l'important c'est que tu me répètes ce que cet homme a dit. S'il te plait, Harry." Dit Albus, regardant attentivement la façon dont Harry réagissait.

"Il a dit qu'il voulait être sûr que je retournerais chez les Dursleys, que Sévérus avait laissé tomber beaucoup de chose pour prendre soin de moi, qu'il devenait fâché contre moi et que bientôt il me ferait ce que mon oncle me faisait." Dit Harry d'une petite voix. Quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

De la colère passa sur du visage de Dumbledore, la fureur était profondément établie dans ses yeux, mais cela repartit aussi vite que c'était venu.

"Harry, je peux t'assurer que Sévérus ne te ferait jamais de mal. C'est très important pour lui d'être un Mangemort mais c'est quelque chose que je vais lui laisser te dire. Sache juste qu'il s'est battu et se battra toujours du bon côté. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui." Dit Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant un peu mieux qu'avant.  
"Je crois que Remus est arrivé tard la nuit passée. Tu pourrais lui rendre visite, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait cela." Dit Albus souriant au sourire qu'affichait le visage de Harry à la pensée de voir à nouveau Remus.

"Allez, vas-y petit, amuse-toi bien." Sourit Dumbledore

"Je pense que je vais d'abord aller voir comment vas Chouette, comment est-ce qu'elle s'adapte, où est-ce que je peux trouver Rémus?" Demanda Harry, presque comme si c'était une pensée à retardement.

"Je pense que tu seras capable de le trouver dans la salle des professeurs." Dit Albus regardant Harry se lever et commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

Juste avant de partir, Harry retourna sa tête et dit "Merci."

Harry sortit et se dirigea vers, ce dont il était presque sûr, la volière.

"Severus..." dit Dumbledore, le trouvant finalement dans une salle de classe, cherchant Harry.

"Albus, merci mon Dieu, vous êtes là, je ne peux pas trouver Harry. Je crois qu'il a vu la marque des Ténèbres et est parti." Dit Sévérus, d'un trait, regardant derrière les bureaux.

"Sévérus, vous pouvez arrêter de chercher, je sais où est Harry. Il était dans mon bureau il y a un moment. Nous avons eu une discussion et maintenant, j'ai besoin de vous parler.

Harry passa à peu près vingt minutes avec Chouette avant qu'elle ne s'envole. Il la regarda partir et ensuite se dirigea en haut des escaliers à la recherche de la salle des professeurs. Il ne savait en fait pas où c'était mais il était sûr que cela ne pouvait pas être si dur à trouver.

Et après s'être totalement perdu, il s'arrangea pour trouver quelqu'un.

"Harry? Est-ce que c'est toi?" Dit une dame.

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant pas s'il devait faire confiance à cette personne ou pas.

"Tu ressembles vraiment à James! Je vois que tu as les yeux de Lily. Es-tu perdu?" Dit la dame, lui souriant gentiment. Il décida rapidement qu'il aimait cette personne.

"Un peu, je cherchais Remus, on m'a dit qu'il serait dans la salle des professeurs mais je ne suis pas sûr d'où elle est." Dit Harry, regardant autour de lui, réalisant qu'il ne se rappelait même pas par quelle direction il était venu.

"Ne t'en fait pas, chéri, je m'y rendais aussi, je vais t'amener." Dit la dame et ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble.

"Je suis le Professeur Minerva McGonagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose ici."

Ils eurent une brève conversation et arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle des professeurs.

Harry reconnu Remus immédiatement et courut vers lui, criant un merci au professeur par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il courait.

Il s'arrêta devant la silhouette assise de Rémus lui souriant.

"Hello Rémus"

"Hello Harry, tu viens me voir?" Dit Rémus, un sourire entendu sur son visage.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Et bien, j'allais justement retourner dans ma chambre, voudrais-tu te joindre à moi." Demanda Rémus, regardant Harry hocher la tête de façon enthousiaste.

"Viens."

Harry prit note d'où ils étaient comme cela ils sauraient où aller quand il aurait besoin de trouver Rémus.

Après avoir passer un bon moment à parler avec Rémus et entendu une paire d'histoires à propos de ses parents, Harry commença à se sentir très fatigué. Il passa le repas avec Rémus et aussitôt qu'il l'eut fini, il vint sur le sofa qu'avait Rémus et se coucha dessus, sentant ses yeux se fermer et tombant finalement endormi.

Rémus regarda Harry se lever et aller sur son sofa, s'endormant. Il avait pu dire que Harry était fatigué et se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait s'endormir. À un moment, il avait cru qu'il allait le faire dans son assiette mais heureusement, cela n'était pas arriver.

Regardant une dernière fois Harry, Rémus alla chercher des parchemins et commença à travailler sur des idées pour ses cours.

Juste avant le souper, Rémus réveilla Harry.

"Harry, viens, il est l'heure de se lever." Mais Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Après quelques autres tentatives ratées, Rémus décida de soulever Harry et de l'amener comme cela à Sévérus. Harry reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rémus alors qu'il continuait à dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Sévérus qui se dirigeait justement vers ses quartiers.

"Sévérus!" Cria Rémus essayant d'attirer l'attention de Sévérus.

Sévérus s'arrêta et se retourna. Quand il vit Remus et Harry, il marcha vers eux.

"Est-ce que tu retournes dans tes quartiers?" Demanda Rémus.

"Oui, j'y allais." Répondit Sévérus, regardant le corps endormi de Harry.

"Oh bien, alors tu peux me prendre quelque chose." Dit Remus, souriant à la silhouette légère dans ses bras.

Remus tendit précautionneusement Harry à Sévérus.

"Il s'est endormi après le dîner, il paraissait si fatigué, je n'ai même pas pu le réveiller pour venir ici.

"Hmmm..." dit Severus en mettant Harry dans une position un peu plus confortable.

"Et bien, merci d'avoir veillé sur lui, je devrais probablement essayer de le réveiller bientôt, sinon il va être debout à une heure pas possible demain matin." Dit Sévérus, secouant doucement sa tête à la pensée.

Rémus sourit à cela. "Oui... et bien je vais te laisser." Et il commença à repartir dans la direction d'où il était venu.

Severus regarda le garçon endormi dans ses bras, bientôt il devrait tout lui expliquer, ce qu'il avait espérait ne jamais avoir à faire ou du moins, pas tout de suite.

Il soupira et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.

Une fois dans la chambre, Sévérus plaça Harry sur le canapé, il alluma le feu et essaya de réchauffer un peu la place, avant de retourner vers Harry.

"Harry..." dit Sévérus, plaçant gentiment sa main sur la tête de Harry.

Harry remua un peu, mais resta endormi.

"Harry..." dit Severus encore une fois, le secouant gentiment. Toujours rien.

Sévérus réfléchit une seconde puis sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un sceau d'eau de nulle part et aspergea Harry sur la figure, le trempant complètement. Et aussitôt que Harry sauta de là où il reposait, il fut instantanément sec.

Il lança un regard accusateur à Sévérus, essayant de ramener les battements de son cœur à un rythme normal.

"Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas une personne patiente depuis le temps, maintenant viens, je meurs de faim. " Dit Sévérus, allant vers la cuisine, Harry le suivant directement.

Une fois le souper passé, Sévérus dit à Harry de se préparer pour aller au lit et qu'il allait lui expliquer brièvement quelques trucs.

Sévérus revint un petit moment plus tard pour trouver Harry déjà en train d'attendre dans son lit.

Sévérus entra et s'assit sur l'autre côté de son lit.

"Maintenant, j'aimerais simplement que tu écoutes, si tu as des questions tu peux attendre jusqu'à la fin, ok?" Dit Severus prenant un ton professoral

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

"Ok... alors, quand j'étais petit, juste après que j'aie fini l'école, je suis devenu un Mangemort. Quelques-uns de mes amis l'étaient et j'aimais l'idée d'avoir du pouvoir sur les gens. J'étais excellent en potion alors j'étais très utile. J'ai fait des choses terribles, des choses dont je ne suis pas fier du tout.

Pendant trois ans, j'ai été un Mangemort, en premier je ne faisais pas réellement grand chose, je faisais juste des potions et je regardais. Ensuite, après deux ans, c'était finalement mon tour de sortit et de prouver combien j'étais loyal. J'ai dû torturer quelqu'un. J'ai été si révulsé par ce que j'avais fait, après cela, pensant à la personne que j'étais devenue…

Je suis allé tout droit au Ministère et je me suis confessé. Je leur ai donné des informations, ne voulant pas être libre en retour. Je savais que je n'avais aucun droit d'être libre après ce que j'avais fait. J'ai dit au Ministère les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Dumbledore a entendu ce que j'avais fait et a aidé à me libérer. Il m'a dit que je pouvais devenir un espion pour racheter ce que j'avais fait, et que je serais plus utile de cette façon qu'enfermer dans une cellule pour le restant de mes jours.

J'ai accepté, et pendant une année j'ai passé des informations à Dumbledore et au Ministère. J'ai même averti tes parents que l'un de leurs amis était un traître, je leur ai dit que Voldemort allait les attaquer. C'est pour cela qu'ils se sont cachés. Dommage qu'ils aient toujours eu confiance en Black.

Et ensuite, après la défaite de Voldemort, j'ai aidé le ministère à capturer des Mangemorts. Nous ne les avons pas tous attrapés, bien sûr, quelques-uns que nous avons arrêté s'en sont sortit, mais plusieurs ont été à Azkaban.

Ensuite, après une année, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'enseigner les Potions ici, à Poudlard. En premier, je ne voulais pas mais après qu'il m'ait demandé pourquoi je suis devenu un Mangemort et comme je le suis devenu parce que je voulais avoir du pouvoir sur les gens… et bien, qui à un meilleur contrôle qu'un professeur sur sa classe. Je suppose que je suis peut-être un peu trop dur pour mes élèves mais je doute que cela ne change jamais." Severus fit une pose, regardant Harry.

Severus ne pouvait lire l'expression de son visage.

"Je suis désolé que tu aies dû le découvrir de la façon dont tu l'as faite Harry, mais maintenant je pense qu'il est temps que tu essaies de dormir, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je dois me lever tôt demain. J'ai une réunion de professeur alors je voudrais que tu restes là et que tu ne maraudes pas. Je ne devrais pas être trop long." Dit Sévérus, se rappelant seulement là, à propos de la réunion. Il ne saurait jamais pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore faisait ses réunions aussi tôt, bien qu'il sache que Harry serait probablement réveiller, de toute façon. Le garçon ne faisait presque jamais la grâce matinée. Seulement quelques fois, il avait dormi réellement tard, pendant les vacances d'été. Sévérus avait évidemment chéri ces quelques fois.

Harry hocha la tête, et ensuite, il se recoucha et se retourna, comme cela il ne faisait pas face à Sévérus mais au mur.

Sévérus soupira à Harry, et ensuite se leva pour partir. Juste au moment où il allait traverser le pas de la porte, il bougea sa baguette et les lumières s'éteignirent.

Ensuite, il entendit une petite voix dire "Merci de me l'avoir dit..."

Et ensuite quand Sévérus regarda de nouveau Harry, il était profondément endormi.

Sévérus se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et se prépara rapidement. Une fois ses robes mises, il sortit rapidement de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas que son ventre commence à gronder au milieu de la réunion.

Après avoir fourrer quelques toasts dans sa bouche, il alla contrôler Harry.

Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris de le trouver toujours endormi.

"Harry... Harry..."dit Sévérus, le secouant un peu.

Harry remua finalement et regarda Sévérus.

Sévérus lui mit ses lunettes et lui parla tranquillement.

"Je pars pour une réunion maintenant. Je serais de retour dans deux heures. Si tu as faim, il y a de la nourriture sur la table. Tempère-toi et ne va pas marauder, d'accord ?" Severus reprit ensuite les lunettes de Harry et les replaça où elles étaient avant et partit avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry resta encore un moment dans son lit avant de se lever et de prendre son petit déjeuner.


End file.
